


Is the sun really a star or are you just saying that to make me feel better?

by flowerstrawberryofearth



Series: Stars, Dreams and Everything In Between [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, But it gets better!, Everyone loves Yuchan, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Junhee is human, Language Barrier, M/M, Mistakes, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Path of Self-Discovery, Really dark, Really dumb things happen, Sehyoon and Junhee are balls of awkward, Sehyoon dies every time Junhee smiles, Sehyoon is born to gods, Sehyoon mistakes him for a god, Suicidal Thoughts, Yuchan is a star, a lot of questioning, buuuut, emo Junhee, it's adorable i swear, kinda sad, medium to slow burn, mention of anxiety, mention of loooots of issues, mentions of depression, minor Byeongkwan, minor Donghun, optimistic Sehyoon, probably fluff, sunshine Yuchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerstrawberryofearth/pseuds/flowerstrawberryofearth
Summary: "Did your parents never tell you that the sun is a star?""Well, my father always told me to never shine brighter than him and sent me here to be invisible whenever he was around.."Sehyoon furrowed his eyebrows as he patted the star on the head."That sucks, man""Yeah... Wanna get ice cream?"********Sehyoon was born to gods as parents with no abilities and is sent to The Sky, where he meets Yuchan and coaxes him into going to earth with him. He then finds Junhee there, whom he is convinced is Aphrodite in disguise to make him fall for her, when really he's just a guy with issues.





	1. 1. I Am Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> This is my first story, I hope you guys like it  
> If you wanna say anything regarding the story, feel free to leave a comment down below! 
> 
> Note:  
> If anyone were to perhaps believe in the mythology that I will be using, whether it be Greek or Norse, as in religious beliefs, which is unlikely but things happen, then please do not take offense as I will be changing many characters and how they are normally portrayed. 
> 
> Other than that, :)))

_**“You’re a god, Sehyoon!”** _

_**“Yes, but a god of what?”** _

This was every day of Sehyoon’s relatively long life. The constant questioning of his identity from his parents, neighbours and himself. Perhaps that was the reason he had no friends, or maybe it was because he turned everyone who tried to talk to him away. He’s not too sure.

Being born to two gods, it was a given that he’d be one himself. Stories are always told of the birth of gods and demigods, their lives and deaths, their misdeeds and impeccability, and were praised as benevolent deities. For Sehyoon, there was no story told of his birth, no groundbreaking events that occurred on earth to commemorate his birth. He was not even born with a godly glow like all the others. He was ordinary but his type of ordinary was beyond even the gods.

The people took pity on him but mainly on his parents.

> _“It’s probably because he was born to those two in the underworld.”_
> 
> _“Poor boy.. Those parents must be terrible.”_
> 
> _“He’s nothing godly as he’s probably their bastard son.”_

Perhaps they were all right. Everyone hated his father and condemned his mother to a brainless barnacle for being with him.

He’d been trying for years to prove himself. He would do similar deeds as the gods before him.

*********

“Maybe I’m the god of thunder,” he thought as he stood in the centre of a field during a thunderstorm he is perfectly aware that he could not create even if he tried. Only when he was struck by lightning did he realize, “Yeah, that’s not it...”

**********

“Maybe I’m the god of flirting,” he thought to himself as his eyes landed on the victim of his self-discovery, the product of Zeus’s latest escapade. Knowing full well that they were technically his cousin, he thought it would be best as ‘most gods get with family anyway, how bad could this be?’

Horrible. That’s how it can be.

It turns out that his dear cousin was not only not in search of a partner, but just would not give him the time of day. Much to his disappointment, a rather nice girl came to his cousin’s side. Sehyoon could not help but look at her with a rather unreadable expression even though he was feeling a lot towards her. He greeted his cousin, apologizing softly before leaving.

****

Sehyoon grumbled on his way home, thinking of any other ways he could find to unleash what ever potential he thought he had.

“I’ll find a really big lion and kill it like Hercules! Or I’ll harvest the energy of the sun and make music like Apollo! Or I’ll become everyone’s ideal type when they look at me so they’ll fall in love with me and become my eternal slaves!” He rambled on with his ideas to himself as he sat over the cliff watching over the Whirlpool of Damned Souls. The screams and cries of the souls could not interrupt his wild ideas. He was determined, mostly since he thought he was being groomed to run the Underworld.

This was in fact not true. Not even a little.

His parents loved him as any parent would love their child, but they would not trust him with such a task even if neither were in commission. They had much simpler plans for him. It was obvious that his journey of self-discovery was taking a toll on him, mentally and emotionally. It seems as if he was just purposefully hurting himself with all of his antics. Nothing made him happy anymore and, as much as Sehyoon tried to hide it behind his beautiful smile, his parents knew the truth and it was worse than the task his father was condemned to for all eternity.

Sehyoon’s train of thought applied its brakes once he heard the call of his father. He hopped up and practiced his speech of hope, his plans to explore himself and finally find out who he is. Every other day he would have faked his smile but today it was real, as today he found some hope. Today he thought was a new beginning for him.

***********

 

“The Sky? You’re sending me to The Sky?”

Sehyoon lost his smile and replaced it with his signature expressionless face. He knew it was too good to be true. He knew his parents would not allow him to continue his acts, especially since they were becoming more dangerous every day.

“We know how devastated you must be,” his mother, Persephone, said in the gentlest tone. “But we’re worried about you. We’re afraid that something horrible could happen to you on your ‘path of discovery’.”

“Your mother is trying to say that we have entertained this a little too long and it may be time for you to stop hurting yourself,” his father matched her tone. “You are our only child, my beautiful son. We love you just the way you are and there is no need to do al-“

“To you, there isn’t but to me this is so much!” He interrupted. He was feeling too many emotions at once to be able to show even one on his face. To him, being unreadable was his only power but apparently was too boring for anything.

His parents were torn but they felt as if they had no choice. The Sky was the best place for their son. It was safe, secure and he would be made special there.

The Sky was a vast area in the universe. It was never-ending, filled with trillions and billions of stars, planets, asteroids and many celestial bodies. It was said to be the most gorgeous land in existence, enchanting humans and extraterrestrial beings alike. For every species, The Sky looked different. To humans in particular, the citizens of The Sky appeared as stars sparkling against the blanket of the night. Their appearance to humans was due to their custom of adorning a silver-grey robe whenever they were on duty. Other than being literal stars in the sky and shining brightly, they were an ordinary civilization.

The reason Sehyoon did not want to go was because, to him, it was the land of the rejects. Deceased beings, lost children and people brainwashed into believing they had found eternal happiness. He had heard that children of gods and demigods that are no longer wanted are sent to The Sky, stripped of their status and their memories erased. They are then sent there, where death bothers no one. One never needs to eat or sleep but may do so if they choose. It was as if one lived a meaningless life, wandering aimlessly among others who seemed too close for comfort yet so far away.

He’d finally been able to choose an emotion to portray, deciding on sadness. His eyes sparkled like the stars he was about to become one with and the corners of his lips dropped. He twiddled with his index fingers before inevitably nodding slowly, signaling to his parents that he understood and was going to do it. He didn’t have to be a mind reader to know where his parents were coming from. They only wanted the best for him and, if they thought The Sky was the best place for him, then he would do it for them.

 

**I mean, parents know what’s best for you… Right?**


	2. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler for the next chapter  
> Enjoy!

Sehyoon waited by the door with a packed suitcase, ready to begin his new life. He didn’t mind moving away, it was like going to a boarding school that was far from home. The only problem was he knew he would never see his parents again and that was what hurt him the most. See, you’re only allowed back if your parents approve but he knew they wouldn’t want him to come back.

He stood outside of the door and took in the scenery. He would never see it again and, today, it looked the most peaceful. The damned souls somehow quieted down upon the news of his departure and seemed to flow along the River of Eternity a little slower than normal. Their usual pace often gave Sehyoon a bit of a headache so today they saw it fit at least leaving a bad headache from watching souls scream behind him.

*******

Throughout the ride to the station, he spoke no words and neither did his parents. They were all aware that this was a difficult time for them and that talking would just aggravate someone so it was best to say nothing.

He tried to take in as much as he could, playing a little bit of a game with himself. He would smile at a random girl and wink at an unsuspecting boy. Personally he thought it would have no effect on anyone but, of course, he was wrong.

Every girl who saw his beautiful smile either blushed profusely, pointed at themselves in confusion or just looked shocked to see the sun come out of someone’s mouth. The boys would look like they were going through a bit of a sexuality crisis and their friends would laugh at each other as if they themselves weren’t flustered by his actions.

Sehyoon was obviously confused by everyone’s reactions but couldn’t help feeling a sense of pride in himself. His mind was at work as he tried to puzzle out if they were all reacting to him or if he was imagining those rather flattering reactions because he wanted attention. Either way, he liked them and wouldn’t mind them any day.

“We are here!” His mother’s voice echoed through his thoughts and it took him a few seconds to realize that his mother was actually speaking to him and that it was in fact not a pig mascot holding a bowl of honey Cheerios.

He tried to place where he’d seen the place where they had arrived. It seemed a place of legend, a myth. He felt godly just being in the presence.

“Father, is this the Bifrost?” He asked with childlike wonder in his tone. He felt at least a thousand times more godly than he had his whole life, even if it equaled 0 still.

His parents wore sad smiles on their faces as they walked with him to the end of the Rainbow Bridge, a long and magical bridge to the Bifrost itself. This was how he was to travel and not via the Intergalactic Subway as he thought. He was definitely excited and that shredded all feeling of doubt and fear within him.

Once they got to the Bifrost, he was instructed to stand in front of the open passage at the end of the relatively small dome. The gatekeeper would push his sword into the ‘key’ and send him to the centre of the universe. He would disappear from everything he had ever known, everything he had ever loved, all for the sake of being deemed even a little special. He wasn’t ready to lose everything and he certainly wasn’t ready to say goodbye to his parents forever. He wouldn’t live forever but they will. They will have to deal with having lost their only child but he won’t.

A tear rolled down his cheek at his racing thoughts but, before he could raise his hand to wave goodbye to his beloved parents, he was sent spiraling at the speed of light through a rainbow portal.

Colours were racing past his eyes, deafening wind blowing past his ears. He briefly screamed at the surprise but calmed down and just let himself fall. To him, the fall didn’t feel like a fall to a better future but a fall to his death. The fall seemed to last forever and there were too many sensations all over his body. His limbs were beginning to feel limp and he closed his eyes as he began to see a bright light at the end of the rainbow tunnel.

He knew what this euphemism meant. For some reason, he was accepting it. He was going to accept death if it came to him in that moment. He would grab it with both hands and wrap both legs around it. Losing his parents meant losing the only thing he really loved. To him, losing his parents was worse than death so this decision was less drastic than the countless missions to prove himself.

In the midst of his mental soliloquy, all movement around him stopped and he seemed to be on top of solid ground. He opened his eyes slowly, revealing the infamous sky. Stars twinkled down once his eyes were opened as if to say hello to him. He sat up slowly and looked around curiously.

He was seated on a lone asteroid on the centre of the universe in front of a pure white desk and a person seated behind it. The person must’ve been the receptionist considering they were holding tons of papers and there was a plaque on the desk that said ‘receptionist’.

He stood up slowly and approached the desk. The second he reached the point of being a metre away from the desk, the receptionist’s head shot up from the stack of papers and greeted him with the biggest smile he’d ever seen in all his years.

“Welcome to The Sky! How may we help you?”

Sehyoon looked puzzled. “I’m here to become a star…”

They nodded before reaching into a file cabinet and pulling out a sheet of paper. “Just fill in this form and we will be with you soon.”

He was handed the paper and took a seat on the pure white armchair that suddenly appeared. He fixed his eyes to read over the questions.

  1. **What is your name?**



 

He nodded as he wrote _‘Sehyoon’._

 

  1. **Do you have any other names you are known by?**



 

He looked a little sad as that was another thing he wanted. Another name. All gods were known by many names as they spanned across cultures and religions. Sehyoon, however, only had the name he was given at birth. His mother knew a human woman who named her son Sehyoon and he grew up to be a world famous idol. Persephone must have hoped for the same for her son.

 

  1. **How many languages can you understand/speak/read/write? List them.**



 

Sehyoon only learned about ten languages whereas gods are supposed to be able to speak every language their stories have been translated into.

He wrote them down in bullet form, in the order of his fluency level:

  * _Greek_
  * _Mandarin Chinese_
  * _English_
  * _Dutch_
  * _Latin_
  * _Spanish_
  * _Portuguese_
  * _Russian_
  * _German_
  * _French_



 

 

He learned relatively unconventional languages and thought he would never use any of them one day. He just liked to keep himself busy with learning.

  1. Why do you want to be a star?



This wasn’t too difficult to answer because he knew the answer. He had been practicing his answer ever since he heard the news that he would be leaving. He could write down his answer word for word, just he rehearsed it the first time.

>             _'I am tired of living a life of no importance. I want to be able to do something every day that would make me feel wanted, important, special.'_

 

He revised his answers before handing it over to the receptionist. They did not bother to look at the paper, throwing into the black hole behind them.

“Do you want your memories erased?” They asked with a rather deadpan expression.

He quickly shook his head, not even processing what was asked.

A set of silver-grey robes were suddenly placed in his arms and seemed to shimmer from the light of the stars surrounding them shining upon them. He was instructed to put them on before he left. The fabric fell over his clothes comfortably and the fit made him feel like royalty. Maybe being a star wasn’t too bad.

He didn’t get time to process everything, again, as he was sent through a rainbow portal.

**Again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came a little faster than I thought lol  
> I hope you guys like it so far because, next chapter, we'll be meeting someone!  
> Stay tuned,  
> Bye! <3<3<3


	3. 3. Finding a Long Lost Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little long lol

“Excuse me, sir, but I think you may need to get up off the floor.”

“No.”

Sehyoon laid on the floor, arms folded across his chest and a large pout on his face. The first time, he was okay with falling into a lot of light but that didn’t last too long. He fell for nearly thirty minutes the second time and he was not going to risk getting up once more and falling for a third time.

The boy talking to him, however, made him want to change his mind. He looked really sweet or even like a child. The eye smile he was giving Sehyoon made him want to curl up into a ball and squeal for all eternity. He wanted to more about this one and why an angel was wasting his life in The Sky.

But there was something about the blond star standing above him that seemed so familiar. He seemed to be reminded of something that once was but also what could be. He could try to puzzle it out as much as he wanted but he probably not going to figure it out.

“What’s your name?” Sehyoon spoke up, moving to lean on his forearms as the star sat down on the floor to be eye level with him.

“I am known by many names,” said the star, getting so much brighter that Sehyoon actually had to squint to look at him. “Let me tell you some. So Sirius A is one, the Dog Star is another. I’ve heard someone call me Lyseste Stjerne, which means brightest star in Norwegian. I’m commonly referred to as Yuchan around here an-“

“Wait, did you just say Yuchan?”

“Yes...”

Immediately Sehyoon could put 2 and 2 together.

“You’re the boy that went missing! You’re Apollo’s son, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “That’s me. Sent here to be a star because I couldn’t be brighter than the sun..”

“Did your parents never tell you that the sun is a star?”

“Well, my father always told me to never shine brighter than him and sent me here to be invisible whenever he was around..”

Sehyoon furrowed his eyebrows as he patted the star on the head.

“That sucks, man.”

“Yeah… Wanna get ice cream?”

 

********

Yuchan causally told Sehyoon his entire life story, ranging from how his father hated him from birth to when he was sent here as they snacked on ice cream that was better than Sehyoon expected.

Yuchan was born to Apollo and his human affair. Apollo was forced to take him to Olympus as he was a demigod. He hated his son, constantly hiding him or trying to make his natural aura dim. Yuchan was brighter than his father and that was because of his heart. He was the nicest being ever to have been born, wanting nothing but light, peace and happiness to come to all whom he sees. Apollo could not stand the hope he was giving others, that he was going to die and his bastard son would become the brightest being in all galaxies. So he sent him to The Sky to be unseen when he shone his rays upon Earth.

The Moon knew this and, in anger towards Apollo’s decision, proceeded to make Yuchan the brightest star in the night sky. A star so bright that he can sometimes be seen in the day. A star so bright that he could be used to help people navigate their way home. A star bigger than the sun, only further away.

Apollo was furious but, alas, there was nothing he could do. He had already sent him away and there would be no form of communication. He was stuck being something humans cower from and protect themselves from, whilst his son becomes something humans admire for hours and make wishes on.

Sehyoon couldn’t help but pity him. Upon hearing his story, his eyes saddened and his heart sank. He couldn’t believe something like that could happen to such an angel. He knew that if Chan was born to his own parents, he may have had a better life.

The bright smile across his face stayed throughout telling his own rather sad story. Sehyoon wondered how he could something like that but gathered that it was just his nature to be really positive. Chan proceeded to ask him why he decided to become a star, resulting in him sharing his entire life story too.

“To be honest, learning only one knitting pattern and thinking you’re the God of knitting wasn’t your best moment.”

Sehyoon snorted as he took another bite of ice cream. All he could do was nod in agreement, even though no moment in his life was a good one.

However, that moment. His moment with Chan. It felt natural, like they had been best friends forever. Chan would randomly crack a joke in between their sob stories and Sehyoon would laugh. Chan would randomly compliment his eyes or his smile and he would think of something to say back to him. All of this happened in only two hours. Sehyoon just felt so safe with Chan, like he could tell him anything, like he could trust him, like Chan was the light he needed in his life.

Chan felt the same way. He didn’t have anyone to call his best friend in The Sky as no one really wanted to be blinded by him every second of every day. Sehyoon’s dark hair and dark eyes perfectly contrasted his own appearance. Sehyoon just seemed like the home he never had.

“You know, you remind me of home, and I think I like you,” Sehyoon said jokily, even if he was being serious. He didn’t mean it in a romantic way, however, Chan was like his platonic soul mate. He even responded like a best friend would.

“Ew, that’s disgusting, stop being so sappy,” he said, scrunching his face as he brought his forearm to his face, pretending to cry.

******

 

“Where are you taking me?”

“Come on, you don’t trust the person you basically professed your undying love for after only knowing them for like an hour?”

Sehyoon scoffed. “You said it too!”

Chan giggled as he led him to a house.

This house looked like every other house, as it was actually a star’s post. It was their position in the night sky and where they were to remain throughout the night. They could do whatever they wanted during the day but had to listen for an alarm that would signal when the sun was beginning to set. It changed every day so the stars had to take note.

Chan’s post looked exactly like everyone else’s except his had a tint of blue. This is what he looked like to the people on earth. Originally the duty was split between him and another star, but the other’s post collapsed and is now smaller than him. Since he was still relatively young, he appeared bluish and, when he became older, would turn red.

“I want to show a human I have been watching over,” he said, closing the door and opening a smaller door on the other side of his living room. “I’ve been watching him ever since he first started talking to me. He appears to really like the nighttime as he’s always awake when I’m around. He doesn’t seem too happy and seems to keep hurting himself. You remind me of him and I feel like you’d connect with him..”

Sehyoon nodded as he stood next to Chan. The night rolled in soon and Chan exuded the brightest light. It nearly blinded Sehyoon but he was too curious about this person Chan was talking about earlier.

Soon, a soft voice filled the room. It spoke a language Sehyoon could not understand. That didn’t bother him. This voice sounded like belonged to a very handsome man, one receiving stares from men and women alike. The voice was making Sehyoon’s heart slow down to a dangerous pace. The voice sounded too calm and relaxing to him. Sehyoon wanted to cry from the sadness in the voice. Something in him wanted to protect the owner of the voice. But first he wanted to know more about the owner.

“I’m guessing you can’t speak Korean,” Chan said, noticing that he couldn’t understand anything.

When Sehyoon shook his head. He proceeded to tell him. The voice belonged to a young man, living in South Korea. He would sleep during the day to avoid when most of the population was out and work at night. He managed to find a job where he could pick whenever he wanted to work. Other days he just wasted away in his bed, wishing time would pass and people would forget he even existed. He would barely take care of himself, always ‘forgetting’ to eat or brush his teeth or even shower at times. Most days he would stay in his pyjamas all day, binging series to try to forget how worthless and empty he always feels.

He wasn’t always the way he turned out. He wanted to become an idol, getting straight A’s throughout his middle school career. He always wore a huge smile on his face as he hoped it would become contagious, which it did every day of his life. Things were turning out great for him, everyone was proud of him.

One day, about six years before, he woke up with a huge pain in his leg. This pain grew every day and was eventually diagnosed. He had injured the bone of his leg. It was still growing due to him being only 17 at the time and had grown askew from his over activity. He was made to wear a brace for approximately seven months, causing the muscle to waste away because it wasn’t being used.

During this time, he kept up his positive nature, not letting anyone see his true feelings.

He felt useless the moment the brace was put on. He needed help to get around as he couldn’t keep balancing all of his weight on one leg. People on the street pitied him as he limped past him. He began to feel angry at the world, angry that this happened to him. He thought he had done everything right, that he was undeserving of such a punishment. The anger at the universe turned into anger towards himself. Eventually all the pain was replaced with numbness.

Throughout high school and university, he practically scrapped the pass mark, managing to somehow pass every grade. Life had become too much for him. He’d cower from crowds, panic when asked questions and even cried when in panicky situations. He didn’t want to study further as the school system was taking a massive toll on his mental health, with Korea being the harshest in terms of it. But his parents wanted him to least have a degree so that he could do something with his life.

He didn’t really see a future anymore considering how recklessly he had begun living. He’d walk into oncoming traffic, pick up the stray cats and dogs that everyone would avoid as they were known to be sick. He’d ignore others’ concerns for him, noticing he’d gotten pale over the years and that his naturally black hair had lost its shine. He had to admit he was too afraid to really commit suicide himself but he wouldn’t mind dying. Just as long as he didn’t have to do it himself. He didn’t care if it happened to him.

He’d somehow found a little hope in one bright star in the sky. He noticed years ago how the star seemed to always be directly above him. It felt as if this ball of gas was watching over him, as if this inanimate object cared for him when he thought no one else did. He talked to the star, wishing on it even though he thought it was stupid.

Tonight was no exception. He spoke to Chan as if he were an old friend, talking about how the pain in his leg would suddenly appear if he stood for too long. He spoke of the tiny flowers he researched and the puppy videos he saw on YouTube. He was sounding so happy that Sehyoon felt a warmth in his heart. He could feel the genuineness in his voice and thought he must be happy, even though he couldn’t see the young man.  

But the smile faded as he told the star his plans. Chan’s face saddened as he translated to Sehyoon, whose smile fell and too wanted to cry for him. The young man had been feeling a little too down and wasn’t seeing any light at the end of his dark tunnel. He had plans to end his life in a day or two and had already written a note. He was hoping the star could talk him out of it or even give him a reason to live.

With that, Sehyoon got up from the door and fixed his silvery robes on his way to the door.

“Where are you going?” Chan quickly followed him.

“You heard the man. He needs a reason to live,” he said, opening the door.

_**“And I’m going to be that reason.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far..  
> The updates are mush more regular than I thought and probably everyone else too!  
> But like, I like where the story is going so I just keep wanting to write it  
> Anyway bye!! <3<3<3


	4. 4.Falling Stars and Misinterpretations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i wrote exactly 1234 words  
> Enjoy!

Chan stood across from Sehyoon, arms folded across his chest as he watched him prepare his introductory speech to his new favourite earthling.

“Hello, human of earth. I am Sehyoon, son of Hades, and I am hither to be thy reason to liveth…”

“Why are you talking li-“

“Good morrow, earthling,” Sehyoon did not listen to Chan’s rather loud question.

Chan let out an exasperated sigh as he walked over to him.” Sehyoon.”

Sehyoon looked up from his hands, wandering what he wanted.

“Do you realize that he only speaks Korean and that’s the one language you can’t speak?”

He then stopped. “Oh,” was all he could say. He wasn’t too sure about what to do with that being said.

“Do you even know how to get to Earth?”

He shook his head. Somehow he assumed he could magically teleport there or something to that effect.

Chan reached out his hand and jerked his head slightly, signaling for Sehyoon to get up and follow him. Which he did.

The two snuck through clusters of stars that couldn’t seem to care any less about them. They hurried along to a rather dark forest that could only be found in one small place in The Sky. Chan’s light began to dim as they walked, creeping Sehyoon out even if Chan seemed relatively unbothered. The walk continued until they came to a cliff. This cliff was the end of the forest but also the only secret way to Earth.

The term ‘shooting star’, coined by humans, wasn’t actually true. Nearly one hundred percent of the time, it was space debris entering Earth’s atmosphere and appearing as if it were a star falling from the sky. However, those ultra-rare occurrences were actual stars. Some had grown tired of living in The Sky and hadn’t seen a way out. Falling to Earth would mean they were to become human and live out the rest of their days as such. Some were billions of years old and only lived another 4 days. The younger stars could live a few years before they exploded into stardust, granting the wishes of humans closest to their death. From there, they would return to space where their dust would become part of a nebula. So essentially, if humans were accurate, they’d call them ‘falling stars’.

The two stood on the edge of the cliff. This would unfortunately be his third time falling, however he was the least bit afraid. He had Chan this time around and, even though he literally just pushed him off of the cliff, he will forever be his best friend.

**********

_Park Junhee._

It was a pretty name. A very pretty name for a very pretty man. If Junhee could actually see that.

It was one of those rare days where he’d actually leave the house on his own. This was because he had run out of coffee and Family-sized Cheese Doritos and the night store he frequents doesn’t stock his favourite brand of coffee. Today he had to bear… people.

He struggled for around twenty minutes to get all of the tangles and knots out of his hair before giving up and just throwing a hoodie over his pajamas. He decided brushing his teeth was a waste of time as he had no plans to talk to anyone or smile in general. He grabbed his glasses and slid them on, squinting as he tried to adjust to his vision being better.

He grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his hoodie pocket, sliding his feet into the first shoes they found, which happened to be loafers. He opened the door, letting out a demonic hiss followed by a muttered curse from the sunlight burning his eyes. He liked to keep his house dark so that his eyes wouldn’t have to struggle.

Walking through the main road wasn’t too bad if one excluded random screaming children, people staring at him and humanity in general. Clouds rolled in and covered the sun, easing the ache in his eyes. He continued to slouch through the road as he wanted to come off as unapproachable.

The store had an unusual light about it. It was a lot brighter inside than it normally was. Junhee didn’t want to ponder any further on the matter and went to get the things he was originally there for when…

“Sehyoon, no!”

His body jerked a little from the volume of the voice but he just assumed it was a child doing something wrong, not a grown man in silvery clothes, charging at him and saying things he couldn’t understand.

The man, whom he thinks must be Sehyoon, was being held back by a male younger than him. The younger one was apologizing profusely as he managed to hold him down.

“Sorry about him, he just thinks you’re really beautiful but has problems expressing it,” he said with the brightest smile he had ever seen.

Junhee didn’t know how to respond. Ultimately, he was heavily flattered that he was called beautiful. He hadn’t been complimented in years but it was strange that it came from a random stranger dressed in glitter. The only thing he could really do was smile. He gave a small smile, not feeling the need to show his teeth. His cheeks were beginning to heat up as he opened his mouth to introduce himself but was interrupted by the young one.

“I’m terribly sorry about this, Junhee,” he said, releasing Sehyoon.” I’ll make it up to you somehow..” And with that, the oddlings left the store.

Junhee was confused. He hadn’t told them his name but one seemed to know it already. They could’ve been stalking him and just bumped into him to get a strand of his hair without him noticing to get his DNA and clone him.

But Junhee couldn’t care less. With the smile creeping on his face, he watched the two through the window and caught the face of his ‘admirer’.

“A pretty person thinks I’m pretty…”

*****

Sehyoon had to admit, it was not his finest moment. Perhaps charging at a random human was not the best idea. It was not his intention however.

In his defense, he was convinced that that pretty man he had seen was Aphrodite. He was told as a child that gods could live among humans and appear ordinary. Aphrodite was no exception. He heard countless stories of how she would transform into what her victim’s ideal person or what is beautiful to them. She would then lure you into her trap, where you would become her slave and do her bidding for all of eternity. Or she would kill you. Either way, he wanted nothing to do with that.

Chan had scolded him multiple times, telling him that the man he scared was not a deity come to tempt him. That it was in fact Park Junhee, the voice they had come to save.

But of course, Sehyoon was not listening. He looked at his clothing and then to the people in the street, wondering why they weren’t in robes too.

“They are not stars,” Chan said, sounding like an annoyed mother.

He then stood up, deciding his next mission. “We must obtain new clothing. We must impress the pretty person.”

Chan just watched him walk into the unknown before letting out a massive sigh and following.

**“Why is he talking like that?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we've officially met Junhee!   
> What happens next??  
> Stay Tuned To Find Out!  
> Bye!! <3<3<3


	5. 5. French Kissing and Phenomenons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little earlier considering I update at ass o'clock lol  
> Enjoy!

Any normal person would likely assume that Sehyoon and Chan were a couple from the way Sehyoon looked at Chan for approval on a shirt he really liked, or from how they walked down the street holding hands. Sehyoon held onto Chan’s arm as they walked for two main reasons.

Firstly, he was in an unknown world. Chan had been watching over this particular suburb and had some idea of where they were and where they were going.

And secondly, Sehyoon was actually a big fan of physical affection and always held onto his mother. He didn’t have any friends to do such things with and couldn’t help but cling to Chan when he showed the slightest hint of comfort in being touched. Chan could tell how desperate Sehyoon was to hold onto a friend from how he tangled their arms. He tried to move his arm a little to get comfortable but had to stop as Sehyoon began whining and gripped his arm tighter.

Chan was lucky to have brought extra stardust as they needed to pay for everything Sehyoon had chosen for them. He would model the clothes he chose for Chan, who’d give an approving nod for almost everything. Neither of them were difficult to please so their shopping trip wasn’t too long. They also had to keep in mind that they had to dress to fit in so sparkly or feathered things were a big no, even if Chan whined for it.

The two wondered around, shocked at the feeling erupting from their lower torso. They were hungry. Chan hadn’t felt hungry in years so this was definitely a first for him. He was excited at this feeling, wanting food to finally be satisfying and not a hobby. He wanted to experience the calories exploding in his mouth. He wanted to be at risk of gaining weight. He wanted to have that whole food porn experience.

The two sat in a rather empty diner, recommended by a bystander Chan stopped. They discussed their plan of action as they waited for the food they’d ordered. Sehyoon watched as Chan rambled on from soccer to the colour yellow. He watched as Chan’s eyes sparkled as brightly as his smile and how he just seemed to go on and on.

After a while, Chan stopped and apologized for babbling but Sehyoon loved how he looked when he talked about things he loved. And with that, Chan continued until the food came.

Chan almost cried from how beautiful his rather oversized burger looked. The cheese sauce dribbled off the sides, the three patties nearly falling off the bun and needing to be held by a toothpick. All of it looked greasy and would be a nightmare to clean off of clothing, but Chan looked as if he were falling in love.

He pulled out a phone from underneath the table and handed it to a rather confused Sehyoon.

“I can make anything I want from stardust,” Chan said nonchalantly. “How do you think I paid for your little shopping spree?”

Sehyoon nodded, as if to say ‘good point’ and took the phone. He struggled for a second to locate the camera but managed to while Chan stared lovingly at his food. He took several pictures before giving him the go ahead.

For Chan, it was the most magical experience. The patties were as juicy as one would hope, the juice of the food dripping down the sides of his mouth. The cheese sauce got onto his hands and somehow ended up on his nose and cheeks. His eyes closed as he moaned, savouring all of the tastes and textures and sensations he was experiencing.

Sehyoon, on the other hand, was utterly disgusted and wasn’t hoping to see his friend French kissing a burger on their first day. He contorted his face to show just how disgusted he was but couldn’t help thinking how cute he looked with food all over his face.

******************

Junhee smiled all the way home. He couldn’t take his mind off the compliment he was given, even if it happened hours ago. He danced around his kitchen, giggling like a schoolgirl as he made himself coffee.

He sat on his bed with a huge smile on his face before it died down when he realized something. He was going to tell his best friends about it until he remembered seeing them on TV just the day before. They were an idol duo and had just started promotions so they wouldn’t have time for him. Even if they said they did. Junhee didn’t want to seem like a bother to them but he really wanted to tell them that something finally made him smile. They missed the days when Junhee used to smile at literally everything. These days it was a rarity to see it.

Against his better judgment, he left a message in their little group chat, saying that he had a good day. He set his phone down, thinking that they wouldn’t respond within the next hour.

He was in fact wrong.

His phone lit up, showing a caller ID. He smiled again at the thought that his friends weren’t actually busy. When he picked up, he pulled the phone away from his ear due to the loud squealing on the other end.

Byeongkwan and Donghun had just finished their last stage and were on their way home when they got his message. The two were rather shocked, thinking he was being held hostage and it was his code to get him out. They had the phone on speaker as they let Junhee speak about his day. Tears welled up in their eyes as they didn’t need to see him to know he was finally smiling. He sounded so happy and they were determined to know who the man was that made their best friend like that.

“Well, I don’t know who he is or where he comes from,” Junhee said, looking out of the window of his bedroom. “But something tells me I’ll see him again.”

The three spoke for what they thought was another hour before Jun decided to end the call, wishing them a good night after seeing that it was in fact not an hour and that it was already nighttime. Jun stood by his window, getting ready to speak to his old friend.

“Wait, where is it?” He searched the sky. It was gone. The star wasn’t there anymore.

“Where could it have gone?”

He plopped back onto his bed, checking if there was any news on the literal brightest star in the sky.

To his surprise, there was. People claimed to have spotted a never before seen event. Double shooting stars that seemed to be moving together. His eyes widened when he saw that someone caught a video of a star moving towards his favourite star and the two falling together. People were calling it a result of global warming, that the atmosphere was playing tricks on people’s eyes.

He called it his own bad luck. He thought it was his fault the stars had fallen, purely because he wished on it. He wished for his own personal gain and it made him feel selfish. He wanted to wish for the star to return and bring light to the night sky. Without that star, the sky felt so empty. It looked darker than usual and it scared Junhee to think that his wish had any control over balls of gas in space.

A knock on his front door shook him up slightly and he thought it was the universe coming to get him. He at first thought it was his mind messing with him but the knocking continued.

He took a deep breath before getting up from his brain. He was overthinking it and it was causing his heart to race, making it harder for him to breathe. He continued his breathing exercises as he walked timidly to the front door, feeling a little calmer.

He opened the front door slowly, his eyes widened at the sight before him. His palms turned sweaty in an instant, his heart rate increased a little and his body became shaky.

_**“Hello!”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO who's the sight at Junhee's door?  
> Stay tuned to find out more!   
> Bye! <3<3<3


	6. Is He Glowing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohho double updates!

**Prior to that moment**

After Chan’s little show with his burger, Sehyoon reevaluated their friendship as he cleaned himself up. Watching your best friend make out with food was particularly traumatizing but he decided to keep him. He took plenty of pictures for him as well as their later adventures.

They followed the sounds of joy and children crying and found themselves at an arcade. Sehyoon felt a load of excitement but he didn’t know why. He had no idea what an arcade was or what people did there but people looked happy there and he wanted to be happy too. Chan somehow knew what to do and took the happy ball of gas to the token machine.

It seemed like Chan was an ordinary person from how he knew what to do in social situations. He had been watching humanity for an awful long time and had managed to learn their ways from this little post in The Sky. Sure, being accepted by his father and living in Olympus seemed like the perfect life but, for Chan, learning from humans was his favourite part of being a star. Watching new life begin and end, watching new relationships begin and old ones end, watching how certain humans act in situations and what was deemed acceptable or not. It was like his own personal TV series that could never get canceled and he’d never get sick of.

They played games for what felt like minutes but was actually hours. They’d played all the way up to closing time since Sehyoon wanted to play every game in the arcade, some of them twice. What they hadn’t realized was they had nowhere to stay and it was getting dark. The two stood outside as Chan puzzled out where they should go and Sehyoon fiddled with a huge teddy bear he had won.

Chan was getting tired, another thing he had never experienced. Unfortunately his internal battery was depleting quickly and he needed to figure out where they were going to go. When the hand of Sehyoon’s rather large bear smacked him in the face, he had an idea. The owner of the house might be confused but it was worth a shot. Besides, who could say no to a little angel like Yuchan?

*****************

 Chan huffed and sighed as he carried Sehyoon to the house. The little idiot decided that he too was tired and fell asleep on the way. As much as Chan wanted to leave him there to fend for himself, he knew something bad would happen to him and that he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. Letting out the biggest sigh in existence, he lifted Sehyoon onto his back, putting the teddy bear on his back and walking him.

Once they got there, Chan practically banged on the door. He was hoping the owner would open the door faster so he get the oversized baby off of his back. He had to admit, he was quite heavy. He did a few face exercises to bring out his best smile and make himself appear irresistible.

He knocked once more before the owner answered the door, first showing shock and then nervousness.  

“Hello!” Chan said cheerfully, giving Junhee that bright smile he’d never had the pleasure of seeing.

“Sorry to bother you at such a time.. See, my friend here and I don’t have a place to stay and, even though we hadn’t officially met, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind us staying here? For the night? Please?”

Junhee was the kind of person that struggled to say no, even if he knew he should. He had always been the nicest person around, giving to anyone who asked. He hadn’t experienced a random stranger asking to stay in his house for a night but he struggled with this one especially. Chan just had the cutest smile and such a baby face. He looked so trustworthy that Junhee had no choice but to say yes. He thought,

‘Maybe this is the day I finally die from being too nice.’

He invited Chan and his person into the house, closing the door behind them and following them to the living room.

Chan walked around the house, making himself comfortable as he wandered to the cupboard in Junhee’s room. It was where all the pillows and blankets were stored. Chan knew the entire layout of the house, probably since he’d been watching him for so long but whatever.

Junhee sort of stood in one place, watching as this stranger set up a bed for his friend on his couch. The moonlight from his window shone on the sleeping beauty’s face and he couldn’t help but stare. Stare at how peaceful, how beautiful the man looked. It made him forget how he almost attacked him earlier that day.

“His name is Sehyoon,” Chan’s voice snapped him out of his trance. He smiled at how Junhee mouthed his name to himself before stepping closer to him to get a better look.

“He’s really pretty,” Junhee said softly to himself as he lightly stroked the sleeping wonder’s soft hair. He quickly stepped back once he realized what he was doing and questioned what had gotten into him.

“Don’t worry, he has that effect on people,” Chan chuckled as he set their shopping bags full of clothing by the front door. He walked back to Junhee’s room to collect more blankets and a pillow, returning to him still staring at Sehyoon, just a little more intensely.

He set a bed up for himself on the couch adjacent to the one Sehyoon was on. Junhee then looked at Chan, obviously full of questions. He did have a lot of questions but he could see that neither were fit to answer them all so he decided on two that he merged into one.

“How do you know who I am and how did you find me?”

“That,” Chan said as he fluffed his pillow,” is a really long story. I’ll explain all of it in the morning, okay?”

Junhee had no choice but to nod. “Good night.” He walked to his bedroom as Chan drifted off to sleep.

Junhee had been sitting in his bed for hours before getting up for some coffee. Coffee usually helped him fall asleep so he was hoping that night would be a lucky one.

He went to the kitchen, making sure that he was as quiet as possible as to not wake the sleeping strangers. He poured the coffee from his coffee pot, adding sugar and milk to taste before something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned his head to see what was glowing.

It was the two sleeping on his couches. Both of them, glowing. He couldn’t believe his eyes and just thought it was the moonlight shining on them. His curtains turned out to be closed. They really were glowing.

But there was something about one of them what intrigued him.

One was glowing just like his favourite star. He twinkled gently like his favourite star. He even had the bluish tint like his favourite star.

Junhee couldn’t believe his eyes and just decided that the sleep deprivation was getting to him. he took his coffee as he went back to his room. Was he dreaming? Or did he really see people glowing?

He looked out his window, seeing that the star still wasn’t there. Maybe his eyes were telling him the truth.

_**Maybe they’re the fallen stars.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof I wonder what happens next lol  
> Bye<3<3<3


	7. Bubbles and Feeling Brand-New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this just like a filler  
> sorry i haven't updated, i was preoccupied with BTS World lol  
> I hope you enjoy this one for now!

Hours passed and Junhee was still wide awake. His brain still hadn’t registered what had occurred in his living room and he was convinced it was a dream. The light somehow managed to reach his room even though it was on the other side of his house and now he was scared.

What if they weren’t as friendly as they looked? What if they were planning to rob him or kidnap and sell him? There were things that they could do that were scarier than death, he thought. He couldn’t tell anyone. No one would believe him.

> “Your eyes are just messing with you.”
> 
> “You’re not getting enough sleep.”
> 
> “You’re just making things up for attention.”

He would probably hear all of that. He had had enough of those lectures from everyone he had ever known, he didn’t feel that he should hear it a little more. It was bad enough that even his parents began to say it. His best friends were the only ones who didn’t, yet they were pushed away along with the others.

Morning rolled in and Junhee was as tired as ever. He hadn’t been sleeping the past few days and the sudden arrival of the two strangers didn’t help him at all. But at least he was going to get answers and perhaps it was worth spending all night thinking that your ‘guests’ had plans to sell you for cash online.

He walked into his bathroom to wash up a little, trying to make an effort to look a little nicer in front of the new people. He brushed his teeth for two whole minutes leaving a rather foreign minty taste. He’s way more used to the taste of coffee and instant noodles.

He then examined himself in the mirror, deciding that just washing his face wouldn’t be enough. That he’d actually have to strip and take a shower for once. He groaned a little but, as everyone says, it’s self-care and he should take care of the body he has for now.

He went to his closet in his room and grabbed fresh pyjamas and, of course, extra things. He locked the door and immediately switched the water on, making sure that bathroom would be warm once he was undressed.

He examined himself once more, focusing on his hair and how he was going to go about untangling it. He could just cut it all off and call it a day but then he’d look kinda dumb. He was worried the glowing people might say something about his hair so he had to do something about it. He wouldn’t want to wear a beanie in his own house but if he didn’t look good enough he just might have to.

Once the bathroom heated up and his mirror became foggy, he began his quest.

He started immediately on his hair, getting as much water though it as possible before applying a handful of shampoo and literally scrubbing his hair. All he could smell was strawberries and coconut as his hair became soap bubbles. After he was certain he had thoroughly washed it, he rinsed it only to shampoo once more to be certain.

His venture became fun after a while as he ended up playing with the bubbles he had created, laughing a little when a big bubble popped in his face. His rather dead hair stayed on his face as he rinsed himself off and switched the water off.

He wrapped a towel around himself as he towel dried his hair. He wiped the mirror to get a look at himself before moving on to wrap the towel around his head. He went on to wash his face delicately, using the products that were just lying in his cupboard.

He gave himself a big smile that hurt his cheeks a little as he took the towel off of his head to apply a coconut curling cream that hadn’t been opened since it was bought. He applied it liberally, hoping it would help. And it somehow did. It created stable temporary waves in his hair even though it couldn’t really curl. And it made his hair a little shiny, which was good enough for him.

After careful moisturization of his body and face, he got into his fresh pyjamas. He felt like an entirely new person and was ready to take on the world. The world being the strangers.

He rushed back to his room to put on the fluffy socks he forgot to bring with him. His now wavy hair was falling into his eyes as he tried to put the socks on. He grew frustrated with his rather good-looking hair. Being as pretty as he was became a nuisance to him and he was just putting socks on. Who knows what else his good looks would bring him.

Well, his life was better when he was better. When he didn’t have to try so hard. When everything just fell beneath his feet. If only he stopped the way he thought, maybe he’d be able to get the old Park Junhee back and not the emotional and physical wreck that took his place. Maybe if he could try as hard as he was at that moment, he would feel better about living another day.

He ruffled his still wet hair, wiping the remainder of the cream on his blanket and throwing on a clean hoodie to match his all black attire. Yes, he had black pj’s.

He felt strange to say the least with his hair all wavy and smelling like strawberries and coconut rather than death and despair. His stomach growled and grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. He would’ve just grabbed some cheese Doritos but it seemed that wasn’t filing enough, which he was offended to know.

He opened his fridge to reveal barely anything except a brick of cheese, milk and jam. He would use the jam to make a sandwich but unfortunately he didn’t have any bread or butter. Milk would have been good for some cereal if he had any. He settled on the cheese, taking it out of the fridge and cutting a large piece.

It was only then he realized that he hadn’t seen any glowing the entire time and looked in their direction to see if they were still there.

_**“Good morning!”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said Good morning?  
> Stay tuned to find out!  
> Bye! <3<3<3


	8. Bright Smiles and Telling The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie wow a double update again!  
> I feel like I should put a tw for those who need it  
> There's a mention of attempted suicide so you're welcome to skip this if you're uncomfortable with it :))

“Good morning!” Junhee heard from a bubbly Chan. 

Junhee was a little surprised at how the young man was when he had just woken up. His blond hair stayed in the same condition as when they first arrived and his smile was just as bright as he glowed the night before. It was obvious that he must have had a very good night sleep. He moved to wake Sehyoon, who was still in deep sleep.

It was at that moment that Jun realized that he had nothing to feed them. He doubted that they wanted blocks of cheese for breakfast but it was the best he could do. He cut off two more blocks of the sharp cheddar and put the rest back in the fridge. He walked with the cheese blocks to the living room, where Chan was still trying to awaken Sehyoon. Eventually he did.

Sehyoon’s eyes spelled nothing but death. His black hair was all over the place and he looked like he didn’t want to exist. He held his head from his neck not being able to hold it up anymore. He was a bit of an active sleeper and struggled to stay in one position when he slept, resulting in his entire body hurting. 

He fully awakened when he caught a glimpse of Junhee. He moved to get a full look at him before looking at Chan in disbelief.

“Look at her! She changed her appearance even more and thinks I’ll fall for it,” he said, visibly upset. He was still convinced that the goddess was trying to seduce him. 

Chan looked at Junhee and how good he looked before turning to Sehyoon and shaking his head. He then turned back to a rather confused Jun.

“He thinks you look beautiful,” he said before getting up and slapping Sehyoon upside the head, making him whine.

Junhee started smiling, but not the day before’s smile. The day before was confused flattery. The day before was a toothless, small smile. But not today. Today was a full smile. One that even rivaled Chan’s own sunshine smile. Junhee’s cheeks may have hurt from the smile but it was the only way he could express how happy he felt that someone called him beautiful when he looked terrible and when he put in a little effort. A little voice kept telling him that Sehyoon was lying and just saying it to make him feel better but he pushed that voice aside to enjoy that one moment.

Sehyoon had trouble looking at Junhee’s rather bright smile. Painful to look at but in a good way. Sehyoon was mesmerized by his smile that he wouldn't dare to look at him. He couldn't fall for the goddess of beauty, for she would enslave his soul for all eternity. But this wasn't the goddess in any shape or form. It was just Junhee. And just Junhee was enough to make Sehyoon realize how dangerous life on Earth really was. 

Chan then slowly took one piece of cheese from Junhee’s hand, causing him to move forward and offer Sehyoon the one in his other hand. He awkwardly took it, nibbling at it like a mouse. 

"Ahem," Chan cleared his throat. "So we're here to answer Junhee’s question of yesterday, which was…?" 

"How do you know who I am and how did you find me?" He completed the sentence. 

"Right!" Chan nodded, taking a bite of the cheese. "Okay so you may not believe us but this is the whole truth." 

Junhee nodded. It wouldn't be the first time he believed strangers and it turned out to be false. But it wouldn't be the first time if it were true. What could he lose if he believed them? 

"So you already know who I am," Junhee’s eyes widened a little as his mouth turned into a small pout. "But you know me by a different name. I am Sirius A, the brightest star in the night sky, the one that you talk to." 

Junhee began to laugh a little in disbelief. He guessed that he was a star but not  _ his  _ star. His star wouldn't be a child, not in the slightest. His star wouldn't cause such a disruption in his life. His star would stay in the sky and just listen to him. 

"Your full name is Park Junhee," Chan started, determined to prove that he was that star. "Your birthday is June 2 and you were born in 1994."

Junhee still didn't believe him. That was easy information that anyone had access to. 

"When you were younger, you had an injury that changed your life." He stopped laughing and looked at Chan with curiosity. "Your grades dropped, so did your self-esteem and even your will to live."

That wasn't something anyone would know. But it was still obvious until.. 

"You have a scar on your left wrist that you made by accident, created by a shard of glass from a mirror that you broke. You felt so numb that night that all you wanted to do was feel something and you almost bled out from that one scar." 

That. That absolutely no one knew. He told his star about that and made absolute sure that no one was listening. He whispered it to his star so that someone would know and that he wouldn't feel alone. 

He stared into Chan's eyes to be sure. His eyes sparkled like the night sky, like no normal human's eyes should. He must've been otherworldly, no human could be as adorable and sparkly as him. 

He finally nodded. "Okay.. I believe you. But what about him?" 

Chan sighed before telling him Sehyoon's life story. Sehyoon was lost throughout as he'd occasionally hear his name and his ears would perk up to see if he'd understand anything they were saying. The only word he understood was Sehyoon. 

When Chan was done, Junhee looked over at Sehyoon, a puppy look across his face. He felt bad for him of course but he sort of related to him. 

"So the two of you are stars?" He asked, wanting to clarify. When Chan nodded he moved onto his next question. 

"What else can you do besides listen to my problems?" 

Chan took out a small drawstring bag. The little pastel blue bag fit in the palm of his hand perfectly. He opened it slowly, revealing a light grey powder. 

"It's stardust," he said proudly as he took the tiniest pinch of it out. "Go ahead and wish for something." 

"Okay, I wish for my hair to be healthy," he shrugged since he wasn't able to think of anything. 

Chan took the dust and sprinkled it back into the bag before closing it. He then reached for his hair and ruffled it, releasing stardust onto Junhee. 

As Junhee let out a sneeze, his hair bounced in a way it hadn't in a long time. No amount of products he put on could've done that so it must've been Chan's stardust. 

It was true. He was a star. He was his star. 

Junhee smiled and let out a laugh as he played with his now healthy hair. His black hair shone in the sun, waving just the way it used to. He ran his hands through his hair and was so happy to note how easy it went through. 

"Thank you so much," he said happily, leaning in to give his favourite star a hug. The star returned the hug, making Sehyoon a little jealous because he got affection from the human. 

"That's not actually why we're here though," Chan said rubbing his back. "Do you remember the wish you made a few days ago?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

Chan gave a small smile as he looked at Sehyoon, who was still confused but also pouting because he got no attention. 

_**"We're here to help you with that."** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this sucked, I stopped mid chapter to finish on my phone  
> How will Junhee react to that?  
> Stay tuned to find out!  
> Bye! <3<3<3


	9. Danger and A Glass Of Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a trigger warning for a panic attack on this chapter. Please do not read it if you are easily triggered by these things.  
> I wrote everything based on my own experience so this is just me having a panic attack lol  
> I hope you enjoy anyway!

Unsurprisingly it was a lot of information for Junhee to take in. Having met an actual star and all. He sat for a solid minute, processing what Chan had just said before nodding slowly.

Sehyoon looked at Chan, hoping he'd translate what was happening but it seemed Chan was more invested in Junhee than his own friend. He continued to pout since he wasn't getting any attention.

"Okay," Junhee eventually said, continuing to look down. He nervously fiddled with his fingers as his mind raced.

Saying he was nervous would be an understatement. He was having a little trouble breathing with how much he was panicking. He had no idea why his brain was telling him that he was in danger.

His mouth ran dry as he opened it to speak but just couldn't breathe. There was way too much going on in his head to stay calm. He kept fighting the panic attack that was lurking by mentally telling himself that everything was okay even when he thought it wasn't. No matter how many times he licked his lips or moved his tongue around in his mouth, it was just becoming drier.

Chan was watching how unsettled Junhee was and wanted to ask if he was okay but he had a feeling he knew what was happening. He'd seen Junhee have a panic attack and it was going exactly how most of them did. He instead turned to Sehyoon.

"Go get a glass of water quickly," he said softly to him, being extra careful with his volume and tone as that could send him into a spiral of fear and panic. At this rate, anything and everything could scare him.

As much as Junhee wanted to fight the attack, he just couldn't. His brain convinced him that he was in danger and had sent alarms throughout his body. His body practically shut down and suddenly went numb as he began hyperventilating.

He got up and ran to his room, forgetting to lock the door. His legs could barely carry him but at least it got him out of a panicky situation. He curled in a ball in the corner of his room as his breathing turned heavily rapid. He was getting no oxygen in and was becoming lightheaded.

He could feel nothing but everything at the same time. His brain hurt from all the thoughts but he wasn't even thinking. There were way too many things going through his head to be able to pinpoint even one. He held his head in his hands as he struggled to breathe, trying to find a happy place.

His eyes welled up with tears as his head began hurting. He started seeing white spots when he tried to look up. He needed water desperately.

Chan could barely move from his spot. He didn't want to scare Junhee any more than he already was but he was aching to help him. Instead Sehyoon, with barely any way to talk to him, went to his room.

He found him, barely conscious, on the floor. He still couldn't breathe but that was worsened by the fact that he began to cry. He felt horrible for having a panic attack in front of people, for having one in general. It sparked absolutely negative thoughts to run through his brain as Sehyoon made his way to him with the glass in his hand.

He tapped Junhee lightly on the head to make him look up. Once he did, he held up the glass, urging him to take it. His hands were weak and wouldn't be able to hold it up so he let Sehyoon hold it for him.

He was finally hydrated and somehow the panic slowly melted away as he focused on something other than fear. And that was Sehyoon.

He was too focused on his face, managing to take his attention away from how scared he was to how beautiful Sehyoon was. He had absolutely no strength left in him and barely had his train of thought back on track. He could barely think past Sehyoon's rather pretty nose. He couldn't look him in the eye as that would scare him too much.

When Sehyoon smiled at him, he felt like he could breathe again. He felt safe with him there and had the sudden urge to hold his hand or even hug him. He couldn't move his face to smile back at him so he moved forward and leaned into his shoulder.

Sehyoon felt honoured that the pretty human would want to touch him, especially since being that close was considered intimate to him. He moved Junhee back to get him to sip a little more water but of course, everyone saw the situation differently and caused a bit of a confusion.

Sehyoon just wanted to give him water but Junhee thought he wanted something else. He thought Sehyoon wanted to say something about what had happened so he moved back into his shoulder.

Sehyoon sighed as Chan finally walked in, seeing him cuddling Junhee. He rubbed his back softly as he looked at Chan, unsure of what to do next.

Chan came around to his side and cleared his throat. "Junhee.. Can Sehyoon take you to go lay down?"

Junhee nodded slowly as he made a weird sound. He was going to look up or thank Sehyoon or something but obviously he couldn't talk just yet.

Sehyoon set the glass down on the floor, trying to move slowly as Junhee had a weak hold on his shirt. He managed to pick him up, given he was rather light.

He placed him gently in his bed. Chan moved the blankets around to cover him. He picked the glass up off the floor and placed it on his nightstand.

Sehyoon moved his arms from underneath Junhee and the two planned to leave him alone to rest up. 

But there was a small tug at Sehyoon's arm.

It was Junhee, wanting him to stay. Sehyoon was a little confused and looked to Chan to help him. Chan asked Junhee if he wanted Sehyoon to stay and he nodded, relating the information back to Sehyoon.

He was rather flattered that the pretty human wanted him to stay and moved to lay down next to him. The second he did, Junhee curled into him, making him seem smaller than he was and a little more fragile. Sehyoon held onto him as Chan cooed at the two.

"Who knew you'd be in someone's bed after like one day?" Chan said jokingly as he moved to walk out.

"Shut up," Sehyoon said softly, noticing that Junhee fell asleep.

Junhee looked like an angel at peace in his sleep and it made Sehyoon's heart flutter. He stroked his now  healthy hair very gently as he admired him. Strawberries and coconut sure worked on him.

As much as he thought it was just admiration, the more he thought,

_**Am I in love with this human?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof could Sehyoon really be in love? Or is it just infatuation?  
> Stay tuned to find out!  
> Bye! <3<3<3


	10. Cuddles and Fresh Produce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't cuddles just the best thing?  
> LOL I hope you enjoy!

Sehyoon had been in the same position for around an hour after Junhee fell asleep. He tried to move but Junhee let out small cries and whimpers when he did so he stayed still. 

His arm had gone numb so he managed to gently move Junhee onto his chest instead. 

Junhee seemed to get a bit of strength back in his sleep and tightly gripped onto his shirt, almost as if he were making sure that Sehyoon couldn't move. 

Sehyoon had been staring at him the entire time. He could count how many flaws Junhee had on one hand, as it would equal to zero. Everything about him was just perfect and he just wished Junhee knew that. 

He couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss the top of his head. He just looked so precious that Sehyoon wanted to keep him in his arms forever. He would protect Junhee from anything and everything. He was certain. 

***************

Chan had decided to go shopping for fresh things for Junhee, seeing as he had absolutely no food in his kitchen. 

He walked down to the nearest grocery store, having created money from a pinch of stardust. When he got to the store, he grabbed a shopping cart and proceeded on. 

'So I know what he likes and what he doesn't like,' he thought to himself as he walked down the aisles. 'Maybe I'll make him something nice for accepting us into his house… Or I'll buy him some fried chicken..' 

Chan packed the cart full of goods, ranging from fresh fruit and vegetables to non-perishables. He tried not to get too many noodles so he went with cereals and pasta, grabbing cook in sauces to go with it. He also got loads of meat as well as strawberry yoghurt seeing as Junhee really liked it but rarely ever bought it. 

He went to the queue to pay, getting rather odd stares from older people. Could it be that he looked like such a baby? Or could it be that his hair was beginning to change colour? Either way he didn't know. 

See, when a star becomes a star, their hair slowly turns either white or blond from the root down. Their hair glows with them, which is why it changes. But when a star becomes human, their hair slowly returns to any natural colour that's closest to the owner. Sehyoon had black hair so Chan's hair was turning black from the root down. He'd been around him since they fell so it had been changing since they fell so half of his hair was black, prompting stares from others because it looked odd. 

He got to the cashier, who was looking at him rather dreamily. Chan wasn't uncomfortable with it. Instead he gave her a flirty smile as he handed over the money. The starstruck cashier continued to blush at his presence, packing his bags for him and completely forgetting to take the money. Chan told her to look down and only then she realized her mistake. She quickly apologized to him and thanked him for his kindness. Others would've left it and just not paid, funny enough. 

Chan could tell that there was something up with this cashier and how forgetful she was. Other than the fact that Chan was flirting with her, she couldn't pay attention to her job and had gotten yelled at while he was shopping around. He'd gotten an idea. 

He ruffled his hair, releasing a tiny amount of stardust on her. So little that she wouldn't notice but could still grant her a wish. He then left the store as she wished she could pay attention better. 

*****************

Sehyoon, hours later, was still in the same position. He didn't mind before but now he really needed the bathroom. He decided that Junhee needed to get off of him so that he could come back. 

He took the sleeping beauty's hand off of his shirt and left before he could erupt into a series of whines and cries. He rushed to the bathroom, hearing the bed squeak from Junhee tossing and turning. 

He completed his quest as quickly as he started it, washing his hands thoroughly before going back to his position. 

He became tired from just laying there. He took Junhee, who was more than willing to cuddle, back into his arms. He fell asleep soon after, relaxing as he heard Junhee’s stable breathing. 

*************

Chan has been in the kitchen, cooking for a few hours before Junhee finally woke up. He could smell the food in his sleep and was eager to eat it. But there was something restricting him. It was warm, it was cuddly and he felt safe in them. 

It was Sehyoon. His arms were still tightly wrapped around him, pressing Junhee’s head against his chest. It was a rather comfortable position but was a little too intimate for their relationship status. 

He looked up at him to be sure he was sleeping. Once he was certain, he slipped through his hold and got up from the bed. He then followed the smell to the kitchen, seeing a concentrated Yuchan frying chicken. 

"Morning," Yuchan turned to him with a smile on his face. "You and Sehyoon must've slept real good. You were knocked out for hours." 

Junhee looked at the time, seeing that it was in fact evening already and that he had been sleeping all day after his episode. 

"M-morning," he said softly as he went to the living room. 

"The food'll be done really soon, just you wait," Chan said with enthusiasm as he saw Sehyoon walk into the living room rather slowly. "Hey, sleepyhead!" 

Sehyoon groaned a little but moved to sit next to Junhee. He was still very awkward around new people so, when Sehyoon sat down, he moved a little away to maintain some distance. 

Sehyoon was a little confused considering they'd been cuddling for hours but suddenly he can't even be near him. He didn't question it though as he thought it could make Junhee panic again. 

Chan finished the food a few minutes ago but he was wondering what was going to happen with Junhee and Sehyoon.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened.

The two sat in silence at least two rulers away from each other, making sure they didn't even breathe in the other's direction. 

Chan lowkey thought it was a little funny but adorable how awkward they were around each other. He dished up the chicken onto a plate and walked with it to the living room, plopping himself in between the two. 

"I think spring would be the perfect time. You know, when the cherry blossoms begin to bloom and look so beautiful." 

"Wait, perfect time for what?" Sehyoon asked, immediately regretting when he heard the answer. 

Junhee choked on _air_ and Sehyoon nearly hit Chan. 

_**"For the wedding of the two of you."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will our pretty cuddlers say?  
> Stay tuned to find out more!   
> Bye! <3 <3 <3


	11. Confessions and Laptop Passwords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean this counts as a double update lol  
> I hope you enjoy!

Sehyoon stayed behind while Junhee and Chan went out. They didn't tell him where they were going but he had faith that they would return. 

Junhee didn't seem to know what was going on when Chan suggested that he and him go shopping for a while. He reluctantly agreed considering he'd be left with a random stranger that he cuddled as if they were married if he stayed. 

The two were at a bookstore. After Chan explained the situation to Junhee, he went on the search for books. Basic Korean books for kids or in this case, Sehyoon. 

Chan didn't tell Junhee that Sehyoon wanted to talk to him without having Chan translate all the time. Junhee just assumed that he was going to learn Korean to live in Korea, not learn a whole new language for him. 

The two got multiple books, ranging from beginner to advanced. The people working there recommended it to them when they explained that a person needed to learn how to speak Korean. Chan also decided to get Junhee English books. He thought it sucked a little that Sehyoon had to put in effort to speak to him and Junhee wasn't. After purchasing the books, the two went to a small ice cream store and talked. 

"So what is your name anyway?" Junhee asked, taking a scoop of ice cream and eating pretty slowly.

"Yuchan.." He said smiling. "I'm not sure what it means but my mom gave me that name. I really wish I could see her again… But unfortunately I can't.." 

"Why not? Maybe I can help you find her or something.." 

"She passed away a couple of years back." 

Junhee nodded slowly as he moved to pat Chan on the head but was stopped before he could. 

"I have stardust in my hair, your hand will fall off if you touch it," he held his arm. Junhee nodded and was going to retract his hand but Chan put it on his shoulder. "You can rub me there.." 

Junhee smiled as he did so. The two ended up talking for a few minutes while they ate their ice cream, with Junhee learning new things about Chan, like he's just always happy. 

The amount of positivity and happiness that Chan was exuding was just what Junhee needed at the time. He wanted to take his mind off of Sehyoon and what happened as it was way out of his character but Chan just had to ask about it. 

"What do you think of Sehyoon?" 

Junhee looked at him with a rather blank expression before smiling that smile. That smile that only seemed to appear at the thought of Sehyoon. That smile that stretched from ear to ear and hurt his cheeks. That smile that made even Chan squint a little. 

"I don't know what to think," he started off. "He's a sweetheart and all but I barely know him. I just know his name but.." 

"But what?" 

"But I feel a very strong emotion when I see him. Like I'm drawn to him. As almost as if we're…we're.." 

"Soul mates," Chan completed his sentence with the biggest smile on his face. He wasn't going to tell Sehyoon about any of what they were talking about, he'd rather have him figure it out himself. 

"Not soul mates," he laughed nervously. "But like we're supposed to be together.. Like best friends, right?" 

"Sure." 

Chan lowkey rolled his eyes at him. Best friends do not look at each other like how Sehyoon looks at Junhee. Chan may not be a mind reader but even Junhee looks at him with a more-than-friends look. They may not see it but Chan can tell where all of this is going to go. And it may not be the best thing for Sehyoon to do. 

**************

Sehyoon had been wandering around the house, looking for something to do. Junhee didn't own a TV because he watched everything on his laptop, which was password protected and Sehyoon couldn't get in. He didn't really try though. 

Sehyoon had been looking for clues on what his password could be. He looked through cupboards and drawers for even a hint. Which he found. 

In his nightstand, was a small piece of paper that said 'Your password is password.' 

Sehyoon was befuddled. He looked at the paper but it was all gibberish to him. He couldn't understand it. He squinted at the characters as he hesitantly pulled out his laptop again. He typed in the first half of the sentence, which the laptop rejected. He then typed in the last work, granting him access to Junhee’s laptop. 

He rejoiced as it opened, a little confused since it was all in Korean. He navigated through applications by looking at the pictures instead. He found Junhee’s movie folder and was literally praying that it was actually movies and not something else. 

It was in fact movies. At least he had movies in Olympus so he wasn't too lost. He perched it on the edge of the bed so that he could lie on his tummy and watch intently, which became his position until the two got home. 

******************

Junhee was strongly embarrassed to say the least. He'd basically confessed his feelings to Chan, about someone who probably didn't even like him back. He thought Sehyoon probably wasn't even gay and had trouble distinguishing between things to say to a friend and that to say to a potential partner. 

Junhee was afraid of course. Chan had pinky swore not to tell Sehyoon but that wasn't it. He was afraid of what would happen if Sehyoon did feel the same. They would enter a relationship, they'd say that they'll be together forever. But he's afraid Sehyoon might get sick of him. That he might get bored of Junhee’s anxiety and constantly having to reassure him. He was afraid that Sehyoon would grow to hate him overnight or that Sehyoon would see him as a burden or that Sehyoon would realize that he deserved better than a meek, little Junhee. 

His head hurt a little from all the thinking and having to hold back tears. He was sad that his own conscience may be right. That Sehyoon was an actual star, an angel sent from the sky above and he was the last person he should ever look at. He wanted to be his friend at least before he decided if he actually liked him. 

If Sehyoon really did like him back, then he would be completely lost. He would want him too but for him, the negatives outweighed the positives and if Sehyoon confessed to him, he'd go against everything to reject him. 

He just wanted to make sure that Sehyoon wouldn't get his heart broken. 

_**Even if it meant he could die from a broken heart.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it may be a little confusing to some but over the course of the next few chapters, you'll understand what Junhee really means.  
> But like will they fall in love or not?  
> Stay tuned to find out!  
> Bye! <3 <3 <3


	12. Blossoms of Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little later than normal lol  
> I hope you enjoy!

__

**Just before they got home**

 

After watching the movie, Sehyoon looked up. He noticed that the two still weren't back. He closed the video player and only then noticed the wallpaper. 

Cherry blossoms, falling gently onto a pathway and painting it nearly pure white with a hint of pink. It was beautiful. It was exactly what Chan said their 'wedding' should be like. And somehow Sehyoon agreed, but not to Junhee. Pfft, why would he want to marry Junhee? 

Well, why wouldn't he want to marry Junhee? Firstly, he barely knew him. Secondly…. There was no secondly. He just didn't know him. He wasn't sure what kind of person Junhee was but he knew he was nice and that was it. 

Love, Sehyoon! You're supposed to be in love with him to marry him, he reminded himself. You're supposed to be able to speak to him. You're supposed to know his personality. You're supposed to understand him. 

His brain was right. He didn't even know what love was or what it did to a person. He knew he had a warm feeling in his chest when Junhee breathed. He knew his brain shut down and he unconsciously smiled when Junhee smiled. But it couldn't be love… It was far from it.. 

Besides Junhee couldn't be gay. Even if he was, he wouldn't show interest in little, old Sehyoon. Sehyoon himself didn't have a label. It was a thing in Olympus that gods never had labels. They often fell for any human, regardless of gender, and being the godly selves they were, they could shapeshift to live among humans. It was a gift bestowed upon every god or demigod or octogod, to live peacefully. Often they couldn't choose their genders or sexualities and therefore every god had no label. 

Sehyoon wasn't the lucky one however. But even he knew that labels weren't all that. It was good for some to identify as a certain something but he wasn't too interested. He was convinced he wasn't going to find anyone anyway. 

**************

Junhee walked into the kitchen as Chan went to show Sehyoon his books. He was shocked to see a fully stocked fridge, not knowing where it all came from. He grabbed a carrot and analyzed it. He closed the fridge door and went to the sink, rinsing it a little and taking a bite out of it. 

His teeth hurt a little from the cronch of the carrot. The taste was foreign but delicious, seeing as he hadn't had a carrot in years. 

He munched on it a little while longer, savouring the rather tasteless vegetable. At least it wasn't cheese again. 

***************

"You think you're what?" 

"I think I like him." 

Chan was confused. He wasn't surprised but he was confused. He could tell by the two looking at each other that they had some sort of connection that transcended soul mates. They were meant to meet no matter what, but Chan wasn't too sure if it was safe for Sehyoon. 

Falling in love with a human was taboo in The Sky. It was a forbidden act as being away from their human lover would result in them becoming sad over them and their light becoming dimmer every night. It was a rule put in place for their own good. The Sky was doing much better without stars falling every night to see their human. Or humans suddenly appearing in The Sky. 

No human could survive there. A human could not even handle stardust. Even a pinch of it on their skin would result in a burn so severe, one might lose their arm. Stardust was just that powerful. Stars grind it in between their fingers, activating it and releasing the magic. 

Chan was torn. He knew Junhee was beginning to catch feelings for Sehyoon, even if he was terribly unsure. Knowing that Sehyoon felt remotely the same gave him a little hope. But he knew the consequences. They couldn't stay on Earth forever. At some point they'd have to go back. And Sehyoon would be in trouble. He wouldn't become a star or shine brightly at night. He'd do some other unimportant thing. Junhee wouldn't be able to see him anymore. His heart would break. 

Chan couldn't have that happen. He agreed to teach Sehyoon as much Korean as he could learn in such a short period of time. He knew Sehyoon wanted to talk to Junhee as quickly as he could. He wanted to get to know him by himself and not through Yuchan. 

Sehyoon had the book open in front of him on the first page, where they'd begin the alphabet. He used the marker that came with the book and drew the characters on the dotted lines. He was having a little fun as he learned the alphabet. Chan sat and watched him play around with the book. He then rested his head on the pillow behind him, wanting to close his eyes but Sehyoon needed his help to learn. The instructions were in Korean, which lowkey defeated the purpose. He sat up once more, seeing Sehyoon in the same position. It only took him around 20 minutes to learn the alphabet. Having learned both Mandarin Chinese and Japanese made Korean look like a walk in the park. 

*************

Junhee managed to develop his own plan of action. He was going to become Sehyoon's friend at first and then try to make advantages at him. If he responded positively, they could work. If he doesn't, he erases the two from his life. It wouldn't be too difficult to find out if what you're feeling is love, really love, and not infatuation. 

Junhee did like someone years ago but that person didn't really like him back. He tried to be their friend, get close to them but the plan did not really work. The person did not really care for him and was just being very nice until they weren't nice anymore. The person blew up at him, degrading him and calling him horrible things. Already being told that no one could stand him and he was just horribly annoying stuck with him for years.

He hadn't met new people in a long time. His trust depleted exponentially. He could barely trust anyone at that point. So it made him think.. 

**Could he trust Sehyoon?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh can Junhee trust Sehyoon?  
> Stay Tuned to Find out!  
> Bye! <3 <3 <3


	13. Yuchan and His Chaotic Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, y'all are starshines now.  
> I like it, everyone who gets this far deserves a star!   
> I hope you enjoy!

Nearly three days passed and Sehyoon's plan was working. Junhee hadn't acted on his plans so technically he was being his reason to live. The two had been learning their separate languages as they wanted to talk to each other. Yuchan had to answer their every question, rendering him a little tired from their questioning but willing to help anyway. 

Chan had noticed that his hair had gone completely black. He was technically human but could still use the stardust he brought. He was a relatively young star so he could live on Earth for a few years but then he'd have to go back. He figured it would take the two a long while before they could talk to each other fluently and only then be together. 

Chan was the only one who knew that their feelings were mutual. Junhee was pan and Sehyoon didn't identify as any sexuality, yet they were convinced neither were attracted to them because they were male. It took all of Chan not to slap them both. 

Chan was the only one that could see that they were meant to be together. He knew that Sehyoon was never meant to be a star, that he was meant to become human and live here, where he'd find Junhee and they'd live happily ever after. 

But Sehyoon's path of self-discovery strayed him away from the original timeline. Junhee was never supposed to be like this because Sehyoon was supposed to be human when they were kids. Sehyoon and Junhee were supposed to be together since they were kids but Sehyoon's parents didn't want him to be human. They wanted him to be normal, like them. They thought it was what was best for him but it wasn't. It only worsened him. 

Chan knew everything. He was a star, how couldn't he? He could do anything he wanted, including lie about what he could really do. He had good intentions, no doubt. But he needed to lie to them because he knew they wouldn't be able to handle it. They'd think he were lying or making it up. They wouldn't fall for each other and would disrupt the timeline, causing an imbalance. 

Him being Sehyoon's only friend may not have been a coincidence at all. He did mean to find him. He did mean to show him how Junhee was living. He meant it all because someone needed to fix what was going on. The universe was falling out of place, stars were being brainwashed to believe that the only place for them was The Sky. Everything was a lie but no one could know. 

Nobody would suspect friendly, little Yuchan. He was an angel in everyone's eyes, he could do no wrong. It wouldn't be suspicious that he would leave his post to disappear with a rogue being. He would be thought of as a hero for saving the timeline. He could finally become a sun. 

He wasn't bad at keeping secrets. Nobody would suspect that he planned all of this, not even you. Believing that everything was coincidence was what he wanted to think. He's a smart one, isn't he? 

Now that you're all caught up on what Chan's really trying to do, we should probably get back to how he's going to help Sehyoon and Junhee. 

***************

The two would each write words that they'd ask Chan to translate and write it down. They ask him if what they were learning was correct and actually used in society. 

He taught them a few words that books wouldn't teach them. He'd slip in a few really sweet words and said it could be used for future references. Yes, he's lowkey playing matchmaker. And it was working. 

The two would write notes to each other, knowing they couldn't speak it and would have Chan edit it to check if it was right. They were a little better at talking on paper than in person. 

They would just ask each other about their day and talk about mundane topics like the weather. They were too afraid to address the elephant in the room. They couldn't do it over paper, it had to be in person. Chan knew that this would go on for months. And he was right. 

The same thing happened every day for another 9 months. Junhee got a job in that time that forced him out of the house more. Sehyoon stayed home, learning Korean and Chan was slowly going insane. 

Everything was routine. Wake up, Junhee goes to work, Sehyoon learns, Junhee comes home, they exchange notes, they sleep, repeat. They weren't even learning new words, just repeating the same thing over and over again. 

Chan considered using stardust on Junhee to make him instantly fluent in English. Sprinkling stardust on him in his sleep wouldn't be too hard, but unfortunately Junhee had to wish for it. And he seemed to want to put in the effort. Chan was getting beyond frustrated but Junhee was learning fast. English wasn't too bad to learn, he just had pronunciation problems and a little trouble with sentence structure and plural and singular verbs but now he thought. He's going to ask Sehyoon something in English. 

Time seemed to have passed so quickly for him. He hadn't grown used to the two in his house, getting a job during the day just to avoid Sehyoon's presence all the time. 

He mentally prepped himself, taking deep breaths and rehearsing what he was going to say in his head. He fanned himself with his hands as he was getting a little hot. 

"It'll be okay," he told himself softly before entering the living room. "Sehyoon." 

Sehyoon looked up at him with a soft gaze. "Junhee."

Junhee looked at Chan before looking back at Sehyoon. "Uhm… uh.. Hello." 

Chan was relatively excited. Junhee’s first English word to Sehyoon. And with that, he began to plan the wedding. The only problem was they were way too awkward around each other. 

"Hello," Sehyoon said softly, tilting his head slightly. 

"Are you doing okay?" 

"I think so," he said with a smile. "How are you?" 

Junhee froze. He didn't think he'd get that far. Sehyoon's smile was warming his heart so much that it made him beyond nervous. He was going to mess up his chance with him. 

Sehyoon looked at him, repeating his question as he got up. Junhee backed away when he got closer, making them both stop. Sehyoon took another step, thinking that he'd be okay with it. 

Instead Junhee went silently back to his room to practice again. 

Chan was disappointed to say the least. He had hope that either one of them was advanced enough to initiate conversation but it seemed they needed more time. But they didn't have more time. 

Chan as a star was important to the people of Earth. His disappearance was causing incidents. People couldn't find their way home, certain ceremonies couldn't take place, things became out of balance. He needed to return to The Sky soon or else something worse could happen. 

But he wanted to stay human forever. It was less responsibility than being a star, and he could eat burgers all day long and taste them. He wouldn't watch life pass him by and he could actually look forward to the next day. So he had to choose.. 

_**To be a star or to be a human?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I immediately thought of A.C.E's greeting with that last sentence  
> So like should he be a star or a human?   
> Stay Tuned to Find out What Yuchan Chooses!   
> Bye! <3 <3 <3


	14. Shared Umbrellas and Muddy Incidents

Moments after Junhee disappeared into his room, Sehyoon called Chan over.

“Was it something I said?” He asked sadly when Chan stood in front of him.

Chan sighed as he took a seat. “How far are you with learning?”

“I think I’m doing pretty well,” he said as he flipped through the pages of his notebook. They were full of new words and examples of sentences. He was now practicing his handwriting as he heard that Junhee said he wasn’t able to read what Sehyoon written to him. “What do you think?”

He wanted to tell him that he wasn’t learning fast enough. That he needed to move faster so that he could talk to Junhee and so that he could leave. Nobody could fill his spot as the brightest star. Nobody could shine as bright as him, no matter how hard they tried. But obviously he couldn’t put any more pressure on him than Sehyoon was already putting on himself.

“You’ll be fluent in no time,” Chan eventually said with a bright smile. “Why don’t we practice a little?”

Sehyoon looked a little hesitant but nodded anyway. He quickly thought of something to say before mentally translating. “You look nice today.”

Chan nodded. “What do you like about my outfit?”

Sehyoon got a little stuck, asking Chan to repeat his question a little slower. He repeated it as Sehyoon leaned in closer to hear him better.

“Uhmm… I like,” he paused a little, pointing at his jacket,” your … jacket?”

Chan nodded, signaling that he said the right name for it. He smiled as he mentally cheered for himself. “I like… your hair.”

He smiled at Sehyoon’s efforts, showing him that he was doing good. He moved his hand to physically pat himself on the back, grinning in the process. Chan gave him a pat on the head too.

“As I said, all you need to do is keep practicing. You’re just nervous. I know you learned way more than asking me such basic questions,” he said. He kept his words in Korean just to see if Sehyoon could understand. He could but he just had a bit of a problem speaking.

He suddenly just got up without a word after that, confusing Sehyoon. He went to Junhee’s room to further his experiment. He let himself in and closed the door behind him. He sat himself on the bed, all while Junhee stared at him, wondering what he was doing.

“How good is your English?”

He thought for a little. “I think it’s pretty okay. Why?”

He nodded before getting up off of the bed. “So like you can speak it well or you can understand it well?”

“I think I speak it fine but I understand it better than I speak it,” he said as he fixed his books.

“Excellent, you’re going out with Sehyoon then.”   
Junhee choked on air, spiraling into a coughing fit. “What?”

Chan smiled happily. “You shouldn’t dress too warmly but take a jacket, it might get cold.”  
“Wait wh-“  
“I think the park would be nice. If you don’t wanna buy something, I can pack you guys a nice little goody bag full of snacks and little card games you can pl-“

“Wait!” Junhee managed to get Chan’s attention. “What are you talking about? We’re not ready to talk to each other yet. I’m definitely not ready, I can barely speak to him.”

Chan sighed. “You know, I’ve been watching over you ever since you first started talking to me. I know how scared you get at talking to new people, which is how you can talk to me so easily. You’re probably thinking of all the worst case scenarios of your interaction. But let me just say, Sehyoon isn’t like that at all. There’s nothing you could do or say that would repulse him, especially since it’s you. Don’t be afraid to take this one risk, mainly because it isn’t really a risk.”

Junhee looked at him with sad eyes before nodding.” Okay. I mean you do know him pretty well and he seems nice…”

“That’s the spirit!” Chan cheered as he opened Junhee’s cupboard, pulling out a black denim jacket. “I think this is perfect.”  


***************

After a little pushing and shoving, Chan managed to convince the two to go on a miniature date. Sehyoon worried that it might be going a little too fast considering they were still so awkward around each other. Junhee worried the same but Chan assured them that being alone together would only bring positive outcomes.

The two were walking to the park in awkward silence. The sky was covered in rather dark clouds but the sun managed to peak through so it wasn’t too dark. It didn’t get really windy in the area so Sehyoon brought the only umbrella Junhee had. They maintained a small distance from each other, not even looking at each other. Junhee walked a little ahead since Sehyoon didn’t know where he was going.

Once they got to the park, Sehyoon found an empty bench. He went ahead of Junhee to secure the seat, sitting on the dry side. He noticed that the other side of the bench was a little damp and could wet Junhee if he sat on it. Junhee had just gotten there so he asked him to hold his jacket. He proceeded to remove the sweater underneath, putting it down on the damp side and sitting on it, giving Junhee the dry side.

“Oh no, you don’t have to,” he was trying to say but Sehyoon was doing it anyway. He urged him to sit on that side, which Junhee eventually did.

He felt bad that Sehyoon had one less layer now. He placed the bag that Chan packed for them on the bench and pulled out a thermos. He opened the lid, pouring the contents into the lid and handing it to him.

Sehyoon took it with a large smile. He was actually shivering but he thought Junhee didn’t notice. He blew gently on it before sipping, realizing that Chan made hot chocolate. He was rather indifferent about hot chocolate but Chan told him that Junhee loved it so he went with it.

He then noticed how red Junhee’s nose had gotten, showing that he was cold too. He looked into the bag, seeing for another container that Junhee could drink from but finding nothing. He quickly drank his serving, even though it burned his tongue a little and poured some for Junhee.

Junhee took it graciously with a smile brighter than the sun at that moment. Sehyoon didn’t need hot chocolate to warm him up when he had Junhee’s beautiful smile. He looked in the bag for something else as Junhee sipped his serving. He found a pack of cards and looked at Junhee.

He nodded and somehow they seemed to decide on a game to play, all while no words were exchanged. Neither were sure if they were playing the same game but it seemed to be working out for them.

It felt like only a few minutes to the two but really it had been two hours. They barely talked to each other and sat in comfortable silence as they played more. The sky was getting darker as the drizzle was beginning to fall. Neither of them could tell since it was so light and they didn’t seem to want to leave that moment.

Junhee looked up from his hand of cards to look at Sehyoon. He wanted to look but what he was doing certainly wasn’t looking. He was staring at him, but softly. As if it were his whole world in front of him.

‘Talk to him,’ his conscience said. ‘Say something.’

Sehyoon looked up at that exact moment as if he heard his conscience. He didn’t seem weirded out that Junhee was still staring. It seemed like he was expecting it almost. He himself began to stare and it was almost as if there was no life on Earth.

Everything seemed to melt away around them as they stared at each other. A sense of familiarity hit them both. It seemed as if this moment had happened before or that it was meant to happen that way. They each had their own separate thoughts but mainly to look away. They both didn’t want to make it more awkward but neither could stop. They knew that it could only get worse from there since neither would look away.

Sehyoon’s body instinctively began to shiver and Junhee quickly snapped out of his daze. It was raining and Sehyoon was shivering. He packed their things up as the rain came down a little harder.

Sehyoon stood up and opened the umbrella, moving closer to Junhee as he packed so that he wouldn’t get wetter than he already was.

“You might to change your clothes,” Sehyoon said jokingly as he got closer to him.

Junhee understood him and laughed a little. He didn’t feel uncomfortable that Sehyoon was within an arm’s length of him. He stood up, moving a little closer to him so that he could remain covered by the umbrella. The two began their journey home.

Junhee held onto Sehyoon’s arm, thinking that he wouldn’t mind. Sehyoon was just flattered and kept smiling. That was until Junhee slipped on mud.

He managed to catch him but ended up dropping the umbrella. They were still in that position as the rain poured on them, soaking them completely. Junhee moved ever so slightly, making Sehyoon realize that the umbrella was gone and they were wet.

He moved it back to its original position but this time he wasn’t smiling as much. His face was blood red from how hard he was blushing and he focused on the floor, moving away from muddy sections.

Junhee only held on tighter and moved a little closer. After seeing how Sehyoon managed to save him from falling on his ass and staying in the position of said catch for like six seconds, he felt a little safer with him there. He clutched onto their goody bag as well as Sehyoon as they made their way back home.

Once they opened the door, Sehyoon shook the umbrella outside and brought it in, making sure Junhee went in first. He closed their door as they hung their jackets and took their shoes off.

“You should get in front of the heater,” Sehyoon said softly, hoping Junhee could understand him.

He did so Junhee took him by the arm. They went to the living room, where Chan ‘conveniently’ left the heater and some slippers. Sehyoon was beginning to think Chan staged all of it but was too cold to say anything about it.

Junhee sat on the floor, right in front of the heater as he switched it on. He tugged at Sehyoon’s pants to make him sit down too. He sat down beside him. Junhee moved closer to him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Sehyoon wrapped his arm around Junhee as the heat finally warmed them up.

Chan stood by the doorway where they couldn’t see him, smiling mischievously to him.

_**‘I knew it would work.’** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan is in fact a genius  
> What will he do next?  
> Stay Tuned To Find Out!   
> Bye! <3<3<3


	15. Compromises and Back Hugs

The two still haven't exchanged a word as they sit in front of the heater. They just cuddle until Sehyoon begins to overheat. He wanted to move away from the heater but Junhee was still cold. So he stayed. He was getting hot but it didn't matter to him. Junhee was still cold therefore he was cold too. 

Junhee yawned a little and tugged at Sehyoon's arm. He wanted to go to sleep. It was late and he had work in the morning. Sehyoon got up and held out his hand for Junhee to take to help him up. But Junhee didn't take his hand. He grabbed his arm and helped himself up. 

Junhee had a weird thing with hand holding. It was very intimate for him and holding someone's hand meant a lot. He promised himself that the day he'd hold someone's hand would be the day they started dating. 

Junhee got up and sort of nodded but also waved at the same time. He wanted to say good night without really speaking as it seemed to be their thing. Sehyoon smiled as the two exchanged glances when Junhee went to his room. 

Chan and Sehyoon were still sleeping in the living room since Junhee only had one bed. They packed cushions together on the floor as that was a lot more comfortable than on the couch itself. They had separate blankets so they weren't really sharing the same bed. 

Sehyoon went to the bathroom where he packed his clothes and changed into his pj's. He moved rather quickly so that he could stay warm since it got a little colder at night. It was still raining outside which only made it colder. 

He made it quickly to his makeshift bed as Chan walked into the room. 

"So how was your little date?" Chan asked teasingly. 

Sehyoon scoffed, wanting to say that it wasn't a date but he had to hide that he was blushing so he turned away. "It was…great."

 

*****************

6am the next morning and Sehyoon was the first person to wake up. Junhee would wake up at around seven and Chan slept late the previous night so he may wake up much later. 

Sehyoon had gotten a little concerned about Junhee. He noticed that he never ate breakfast and always seemed to be a little drained when he came home. Sehyoon recently started making him lunch to take to work and noticed that he seemed a little better, physically. Junhee never ate as much as he did when Sehyoon and Chan weren't there. He never really cared for eating or nourishment so he just snacked on whatever. But with the two stars, he began to gain an appetite for almost anything they'd bring him. 

Sehyoon decided that he'd make breakfast for everyone, even if it turned out really bad. At least they'll know he tried. 

He walked to the kitchen and immediately took out his phone to look for waffle recipes. It surprised him that Junhee actually owned a waffle maker but he never used it so it was still in its box. He pulled it out of the cupboard and plugged it in, letting it heat up as he prepared the batter. 

He was of course afraid he'd mess up and thought he should've settled with some toast and coffee when they woke up. But he just really wanted to try it out for him. 

The first one came out as a complete disaster but tasted a lot better than it looked. Some syrup would fix it. He just called it the tester and ate it as he continued to make the rest rather slowly. 

**********

Junhee had woken up a few minutes before seven because the smell of fresh waffles woke him up. He thought it was rather strange that he could smell waffles so vividly in his dream, even when there were no signs of waffles or food. 

He got up slowly, slipping his feet into his slippers and grabbing the closest hoodie. He ruffled his hair a little as he put the hood on and strolled to the kitchen, enjoying the smell. 

He walked in on Sehyoon, who didn't notice that he'd come in. He looked so warm while he stood there, making waffles. Junhee just couldn't resist the temptation. 

He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Sehyoon stopped for about a second before realizing that it was Junhee. He smiled softly as he continued, finishing up the last two. He wanted to say something to Junhee but decided that their mutual silence was best. 

It seemed silence was their love language. Neither wanted to talk, in fear of ruining the moment or losing the good thing they had going on. Talking would involve the other person's true colours showing and they'd both rather live in the fantasy that they have of each other than risk losing such a good relationship. 

Sehyoon plopped the last waffle on the plate before reaching for the syrup. With Junhee still attached to his back, he decided that eating in the living room would be inconsiderate to Chan, who was still sleeping. He went to Junhee’s room, who didn't seem to mind him being there. 

Junhee reluctantly let go and went to get ice cream from his freezer. Chan bought almost everything he himself wanted and quite a bit of ice cream was always on his list. He made himself in charge of stocking the fridge and pantry so he bought whatever he wanted. It had its advantages. 

The two ate in silence once more. The sound of metal on metal scratching against ceramic was rather soft as Sehyoon cut pieces of waffle to feed Junhee. He didn't want to remove himself from cuddling Sehyoon so it was sort of decided that Sehyoon would feed him. He'd just open his mouth and he'd do it. 

Junhee actually didn't even like waffles. He never used his waffle maker because it was a gift from someone who didn't know he didn't like it. But Sehyoon made them. He put so much effort into making them that he'd feel bad if he didn't eat them. And it was making him happy that he was eating and at this point, he'd do anything to keep Sehyoon happy. 

When the waffles were done, Sehyoon looked at the time. It was past seven now and Junhee had to get ready for work. He had to go pack him lunch as he got ready. He didn't really have to but it made him happy to know he was eating well. 

He got up from his spot, holding the plate in his hand and waiting for Junhee to let go of him. He reluctantly let go and sighed when Sehyoon left. 

He got ready in a few minutes but was already tired from brushing his teeth. Self care sure was tiring. He left his shoes for last as they were ready by the door. He took his train ticket which he always forgot in the previous day's jacket, but Sehyoon always takes it out for him and leaves it on the counter by his lunch. 

Sehyoon was still busy assembling the sandwich, which was when Junhee saw his opportunity to cuddle him again. He wrapped his arms around him once more, holding on a little tighter. He never wanted to leave, he was just so comfy. 

As Sehyoon finished up and packed it into a nice container into a little bag, his hands grazed over Junhee’s arms. The silence began to hurt him as it seemed like he was never going to talk to him. But he did notice that Junhee wasn't looking the entire time. His head was pressed into his back so he decided to write him a cute little note that he'd find later in his lunch box. 

He took him to the door and stayed as Junhee put his shoes on. There was an aching feeling inside of Sehyoon as he realized how badly he wanted to kiss him goodbye. He wanted to be like those 50s housewives who stay home and look after the kids and kiss their husbands goodbye when they went to work. He wanted to do it but he knew he'd scare Junhee if he did so, while he was still bent slightly, he kissed the top of his head. 

Junhee stopped a little as he looked up at the embarrassed star. He let out a little giggle as he finished trying his shoes. He then opened the door and, when Sehyoon wasn't paying attention, kissed him on the cheek and ran out. 

Sehyoon was shocked to say the least so he stayed for a few seconds, holding onto his cheek and smiling. He closed the door after a few seconds and made his way to Junhee’s room to stay there for the rest of the day. 

He lay down on the bed, letting out little sighs. He already missed his little cuddles and Chan wouldn't cuddle with him, especially since he was still sleeping. He'd just have to suffer with cuddling a pillow as he thought of what Junhee might think of the note he wrote for him. 

'Have a berry good day!' he wrote in English since he gave him a berry juice and thought it was cute. 

He cuddled Junhee’s pillow as he fell asleep, dreaming about the silence they'd share when he got home. But it got him thinking that he maybe didn't want to spend their days in silence. Maybe he wanted to tell him to his face that he was the most beautiful human he'd ever seen, especially since he'd never actually complimented him. 

And so he decided that when he got home, 

_**They'd finally talk.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww aren't they precious?  
> So do they really talk?  
> Stay Tuned to Find Out!  
> Bye! <3<3<3


	16. Missed Opportunities and Little Cuddles

Chan finally woke up a few hours after the rather sickening moment that happened while he was sleeping. His stomach woke him as it growled and grumbled. He was practically starving. 

Sehyoon usually made something by the time he woke up so he got up and went to the kitchen, thinking there'd be something for him but there was nothing. 

He whined softly as he went to the room to complain. 

"Sehyoon! ~" He whined as he walked into the room. "Where's the food?" 

Sehyoon was still smiling like an absolute idiot as he stared at the ceiling. 

"Junhee and I ate it," he said dreamily. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss on his cheek, planted by such an angel. 

Chan sighed and complained even more. "Don't you two care about me? Isn't it enough that I have to third wheel you two practically undressing each other with your eyes every day?" 

Sehyoon was too out of it to listen to Chan's complaints, which went on for a while before he realized that he wasn't listening to him. 

Chan sighed as he left the room and went back into the kitchen. 

"They're such an inconvenience.. But they're cute together so I'll let it slide," he mumbled as he pulled out a few things to make himself a sandwich. 

 

**************

 

Junhee was rather lucky to land a rather nice job as a librarian in the centre of town. Barely anyone spoke to him and he could take out English books if he needed to. He worked in shifts so he'd start when they opened at nine and leave at around four. Most people were beginning to leave work at four and he wanted to get the train before it was full. Leaving a little later than everyone else in the morning meant there was less people in the train so that he wouldn't be too panicky. 

 

He received the new batch of books to put on the shelves at the beginning of his shift. He took out his glasses case from his jacket pocket and opened it, putting his glasses on. He didn't like to admit that he was actually pretty blind. He was heavily nearsighted but could navigate his way around his house. 

 

He wandered around with his little trolley of books, stacking them in the correct place. He hummed softly as he looked at the book before placing it on the shelf. 

Wandering into the fantasy section, he examined the spines of the books, looking for something he could read but for some reason, he just couldn't concentrate on his job. Every name on each book was just Sehyoon. All he could think of was him. 

He smiled to himself as he thought of the beautiful moment they shared and he let out a tiny giggle so he didn't disturb anyone. 

It took him longer than normal to pack the books away since he couldn't stop thinking about the star waiting for him at home. It was the first time in a long time he'd been like that because of someone. 

He walked around to the front desk, waiting for people to check out or return books. Nobody was showing up any time soon so he read a picture book to expand his vocabulary a little more. He opened his lunch bag a little while later since it was lunch time. He opened the box and saw the pink sticky note attached to the lid of the box and read it. He smiled like a goof and hugged the little note. Now he wanted to see him even more. 

Hours passed and Junhee’s day was finally over. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of returning to the warm embrace of his silent crush. He had to admit, he did have a crush on Sehyoon but it seemed it wasn't one sided. And it could be something more if they'd just talked. 

He ignored the stares of people in the library who often tried to talk to him but got ignored or the ones that were just staring at him because he was really pretty. It was often scary, knowing that he was being watched but he had to get the job done. And now he had to catch the train. 

The ride home was a little worse than before. The train was delayed a bit for an unknown reason so he had to get into a bus with a little more people than normal. Especially with the over talkative ones who thought he was friendly enough to talk to. His earphones that were literally blasting music wasn't noticed by these people but luckily he could fake not paying attention, resulting in them leaving him alone. 

He let out a sigh of relief as the train came to his stop. He didn't live too far from the station so he just walked home. 

Sehyoon had been laying on Junhee’s bed, waiting for him to come back ever since he left. He was a little nervous so he just decided not to talk to him. 

Chan had been trying to get Sehyoon to kiss him and move the relationship along but he was afraid he'd scare Junhee too much so he just settled in other ways to show him he cared. 

He couldn't really say that he loved him but with the way they were acting, anyone would've thought they were married for years. They seemed to communicate well without saying anything. And they looked at each other with so much love, yet refused to admit it. 

Chan knew it. He knew everything. He knew that over the past nine months, their love for each other grew. It was as if they were together without actually establishing anything. But it was that kind of love that everyone around them could see except for them. And it made Chan a little frustrated. 

Junhee opened the door and Sehyoon's face lit up. It actually lit up the entire house. He got up from the bed and walked to the front door, seeing Junhee and just getting happier. 

Junhee was just as happy to see him but he had to squint a little. They both opened their arms, taking each other into a warm hug. They missed each other so much. 

Sehyoon walked backward so that he could still be attached to Junhee as they made their way to his bedroom. Once they got there, Sehyoon fell backwards onto the bed so that Junhee could lay on top of him. 

Something was telling Sehyoon to give Junhee a kiss somewhere on his face to see if he'd react. So he moved him upward and kissed his forehead. He looked at Junhee to see if he was uncomfortable but, if anything, he seemed happier. So he went for his nose, earning a soft giggle from him. He then went for his cheek, feeling the warmth of them on his lips. 

All seemed fun and all until Sehyoon was about to go for his lips. He moved Junhee a little more up so he could reach it but Junhee straightened his arms and held himself mere centimeters from Sehyoon's face. Their lips nearly touched as they were literally breathing on each other. 

But Junhee backed out before Sehyoon could close the gap in between them. His head moved into Sehyoon's shoulder to hide himself from the embarrassment as Sehyoon sighed at the missed opportunity. 

_**He should've kissed him.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh should he really have kissed him?  
> Stay Tuned to Find Out!  
> Bye! <3<3<3


	17. Strawberry Roses and Nervous Tears

Sehyoon doesn't attempt to kiss Junhee again. It was clear that Junhee was way too embarrassed to go through with it. Sehyoon wanted to leave the room and let Junhee be alone but he'd been alone for a while now so maybe leaving him wasn't the best option. 

The two continued to hug each other as only minutes roll by. It seemed like it was growing more awkward by the second, and it's killing them both. 

Chan walked in but neither of them noticed until he broke the silence. 

"Couldn't you two tell me to leave the house so you could have se-" 

"What are you talking about?!" Sehyoon yelled at him, covering Junhee’s ear so it wasn't too loud. "We're just cuddling." 

"I don't understand you guys," he said, leaning against the door frame. "How do you two just not talk? Doesn't it bother you that you barely gotten to know each other?" 

Sehyoon looked at Chan before looking down at Junhee’s sparkling eyes. "No, not really." 

Junhee smiled happily before deciding to get up off of Sehyoon. He was going to get ready for a nap so he left the room. 

"You nearly kissed him, didn't you?" 

Sehyoon looked at him with a little shock on his face but saddened quickly and nodded slowly. 

"What stopped you?" He asked, leaning away from the door and walking toward him. 

"I don't know," Sehyoon sighed. "He didn't seem uncomfortable or anything.. He looked like he wanted me to do it but he moved before I could do anything.." 

Chan patted him on the shoulder. "Another opportunity will come. But remember, you have to get him to hold hands before you do it." 

"Why's that?" 

"You'd know if you talked," Chan muttered but eventually spoke up. "He has a thing with hand holding. It's extremely intimate for him and to do something like that would essentially mean that you're in a relationship. He doesn't hold hands with just anyone." 

Sehyoon took in the information, realizing how much harder it would be to actually get into a relationship with Junhee. But at this point, there's almost nothing he wouldn't do to make him happy. 

"Would it be too much to tell him that I love him?" 

"Yes, way too soon." 

 

**********

 

Sehyoon had been planning to Junhee out on a short walk so they'd be able to talk a little bit. Walking around at night may have been pretty but of course, Sehyoon had to take into account that Junhee had major anxiety issues. He noticed he'd get startled very easily so he knew he'd just have to let him grip his arm until it went numb. 

Sehyoon had been waiting for him to wake up from his nap for a while now. He'd been practicing what he was going to say to him, keeping it light hearted to avoid scaring Junhee in any way. It was a little difficult considering he didn't know much about him but he tried his best to take into account what he did know. 

Chan sat with him to help calm him down since he could see how much Sehyoon was panicking. He had every right to be scared. He could mess up with him and then they'd never be together. It was his one chance to finally put himself out there with him and, even though they were figuratively together, he couldn't mess it up. 

The two went out to pick out a gift to give him but it was a little complicated. 

He couldn't do traditional roses because Junhee was allergic to flowers. He wasn't too picky about his candy but they thought it was too cliché to get him that. Sehyoon wanted to get him a puppy or a kitten but they decided that they'd get one or two if this works out. 

"Confessing to someone is so hard~" Sehyoon whined as they continued to walk around. 

Chan couldn't help but laugh. "At least you've admitted that you like him." 

"I don't think 'like' even begins to describe what I feel for him." 

Chan couldn't be happier. His favourite human was finally going to be happy. He wasn't going to be lonely anymore. It hurt him to see that Jun was stuck on Earth with no one who understood him. It hurt him that he couldn't bring Jun to The Sky because he'd have to die to do so and he knew his soul mate was waiting for him. He had to watch Jun suffer in silence but at least he was now happy in silence. 

The two made their way back home. Sehyoon hid the gift in his inside coat pocket as they walked. Night was beginning to come and it was soon time for their mini date. It was an unofficial thing, like everything they'd ever done, so it wasn't too much pressure. 

Junhee had just woken up a few minutes before the two walked in. He wasn't told of the plan but he questioned nothing since he thought the two went out, which was why they were dressed so warmly. 

Sehyoon went to the living room to wait as Chan went to get Jun ready. He was relatively confused as to why Chan was throwing clothes at him but reluctantly went with it. 

Once he was done, he went to the living room, where Sehyoon was waiting for him. Sehyoon got up and invited him to hold onto his arm, which he accepted. The two made their way out of the house and into the street, beginning their relatively short walk. 

"I got something for you," Sehyoon spoke up, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a single rose, an artificial one that smelled like strawberry. 

Junhee smiled into the rose as he sniffed it. He bowed his head slightly, which disappointed Sehyoon a little since he hoped he'd talk. 

"Do you like it?" He asked, hoping to get words out of him. 

He nodded as he continued to happily sniff his rose. 

"How was your day?" 

Junhee was getting a little nervous. Sehyoon was beginning to push him to talk and it was weird since they never talked. He looked at him with pleading eyes but Sehyoon's eyes showed the same emotion. All he wanted was to be able to talk to him. 

"It was okay.." Junhee said softly. He was slightly muffled by his thick scarf. 

Sehyoon didn't hear him so they stopped and he moved his scarf away from his mouth, practically staring at his lips. 

"What did you say?" He asked just as softly, his fingers still hovering near Junhee’s lips. 

"It was okay.." He repeated but a little slowly. "How was your day?" 

He nodded slowly as his index finger traced Junhee’s bottom lip. "It was okay.." 

Jun shivered slightly but not from the cold. From the feeling on his mouth. Sehyoon's finger sent shivers down his spine and it wasn't helping that he moved his hand to caress his cheek and he leaned into it. 

"I'm sorry about yesterday.." Sehyoon said, softly stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

"Why?" He asked, feeling nervous yet excited at the same time. 

"I should've kissed you." 

Jun was silent. He didn't know what to say. His heart was burning in his chest as it raced. He was torn between saying he should've and saying it was right that he didn't. 

Sehyoon himself was torn on what to do next. His options were to smile and let go of his cheek or lean in and kiss him. If he was honest, he didn't want to let go of him and he seemed like he wanted the kiss too. It wouldn't hurt to try but he was afraid to ruin what they had. But Chan said he likes him. Chan said the feeling is mutual, that they feel the same way about each other. 

Jun closed his eyes, blinking rather slowly but Sehyoon took it the wrong way. He thought it was an invitation to kiss him so he leaned in and closed his own eyes. He didn't notice that a tear rolled down Junhee’s cheek, wetting a little of his hand. 

Once Junhee’s eyes opened, Sehyoon was mere centimeters from his lips. He wanted it. He wanted it so badly. But he wasn't ready. His body was giving Sehyoon every sign that he wanted him and that he wanted this but he just couldn't do it. He put his hands against his chest to stop him before he got any further. They were closer today than they were yesterday. They were nearly melded into one person. 

"I'm sorry," Junhee whispered as he felt tears falling down his cheeks. He felt so stupid for not letting him do it. He felt so guilty that he was making Sehyoon so confused about their relationship. He wouldn't blame him if he left him alone, like everyone else did. He deserved to be alone. He didn't deserve someone like Sehyoon, who practically loved him with all his heart. 

Sehyoon nodded as he moved away from his face. He took the sleeve of his coat to lightly wipe away the tears streaming down Junhee’s face. It was uncontrollable at that point. But Sehyoon persisted. He smiled sweetly as he continued to wipe his tears. 

"Maybe we should just stick to not talking," he said very softly as he continued to dry his tears. 

This only made Jun cry more. He didn't want that. He sobbed, hoping Sehyoon wouldn't act on his words. 

Sehyoon could obviously see that Junhee was in no condition to walk home. He turned his back to him and bent down, letting him jump on his back. 

He held onto him tightly as he cried into the back of his head. The crying subsided into light sniffles and then went silent. 

Sehyoon could only think that he'd be asleep from how quiet he was. They walked a little further than he thought they would but the walk back just gave him a little more time to think. 

***************

Sehyoon walked into the house, seeing a rather excited Chan on the other side of the door. 

"And?" He asked, almost bouncing. 

Sehyoon just shook his head. "It didn't work." 

Chan's smile fell fast. He was heavily disappointed. "I was so sure it would work.. Wha-what did he say?" 

"Nothing.. He just said he wasn't ready.." Sehyoon walked to Jun's room with Chan following closely. "It nearly happened.. But he stopped me and said he was sorry." 

Chan sighed as he looked at the sleeping beauty on Sehyoon's back. 

_**"I'll talk to him in the morning.."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof another missed chance.  
> Who's going to talk to Junhee in the morning?   
> Stay Tuned to Find Out!   
> Bye! <3<3<3


	18. Rainy Confessions and Overdue Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there's a bit of a mental breakdown so if that's triggering, just skip to the next few stars.  
> Double update since I'm not sure how the rest of the week is looking for me lol  
> I hope you enjoy!

Three days after Chan spoke to Junhee about what happened had passed. Sehyoon was serious about going back to silence. He still packed his lunch and set out his train ticket but Junhee wanted what they had that one day, where Sehyoon kissed him goodbye. He wanted to look up at him even though they were practically the same height. He wanted his evening cuddles back. 

Sehyoon had been a little less smiley after that day. He still wanted to give off positive energy for Junhee’s sake but staying in the same house where he was rejected twice consecutively wasn't doing well for him. It hurt, a lot more than he thought it would. 

Sehyoon barely spoke, even to Yuchan. He tried to sleep the last few days away but he couldn't stop thinking about how much he missed Junhee. He may have been in the same house as him but it felt wrong to even look in his direction. 

Chan often looked at Jun, waiting for him to do something. He knew that Sehyoon was the one trying the most and now he had to push Jun to do the same if he wanted the relationship as much as Sehyoon did. He did but he wasn't as confident in his actions. After seeing what Sehyoon did to try to get him comfortable with him, he knew that whatever he wanted to do would require far less courage than what Sehyoon had been trying to do. 

 

***************

 

Work that day felt a lot longer and more excruciating than normal. The minutes seem to go twenty times slower and the seconds went a thousand times slower. More people showed up to the library than normal, which meant he had to talk to people, and that was the most draining task of his day. 

People tried arguing with him about the prices they owed for overdue books. It took a lot in him to not yell back at them or cry. His coworker, who barely ever showed up, noticed how stressed he was and was so close to screaming and crying that they told him to go to the break room to calm down. But when he got to the break room, there was also an unusually high number of people there. 

His panic levels went through the roof as people started coming towards him. Their hands were in front of him as if they wanted to grab him. Everything was getting louder and it was hurting his ears and his brain. He started screaming as he held his ears in panic. People began to crowd him, thinking that bombarding him with 'are you okay?' and 'what's wrong?' would be their best option. It was just making him worse. He nearly broke the door trying to get out as he ran to the bathroom. 

He locked himself in a stall, crying to himself despite people being in the bathroom. Men and their toxic masculinity, they laughed at him. He was a librarian, a woman's job. He was smaller than normal, and his arms were skinny, like a baby. These men would torment him as the ones in high school did. He may have been smarter than them but he was weak in high school. He was an easy target. He was the same as he was in high school. Weak. An easy target. 

He struggled to get his phone out to call home, because the two didn't have any phones. Yuchan turned the old phone into stardust because he needed some. He went through to the house phone. But nobody picked up. He was alone again. 

Yuchan went out with some people he met and Sehyoon was asleep. They were under the impression that Jun would be fine. But it seemed that day was just a bad day for him. The universe must have been getting back at him for rejecting their star. 

He stayed in the bathroom for hours. He didn't have the heart to face people, especially the ones who saw him break down the way he did. They'd ask questions and he couldn't deal with questions. He just stayed there, waiting for a good time to leave. 

 

***********

It was way past five and Jun wasn't home. That was very unlike him, Sehyoon thought. But he just ultimately assumed that the trains were running a little late. 

Six o'clock hit and he still wasn't home. Sehyoon was growing concerned. It was very unlike him to stay out this late. No matter what was happening, he'd be home at this time. But he thought to wait a little longer. 

Seven o'clock hit and Chan came home, but there was still no sign of Junhee. Sehyoon was getting more worried. 

"Have you seen Junhee?" He questioned Chan as he walked through the door. 

"What, no," he said, furrowing his brows. "I thought he'd be home by now." 

"He isn't, and it's been hours since he's supposed to be here," one could hear the panic in Sehyoon's tone. 

"Okay, it'll be okay, Sehyoon," Chan said calmly. "Did you try calling him?" 

Sehyoon shook his head. He didn't know his number and had no way of asking Chan. 

Chan walked to the house phone and dialed Junhee’s number but it went straight to voicemail. He tried once more but it just wasn't ringing. 

"He's not answering.. I think his phone's dead." 

Sehyoon was scared. What if something happened to him? He couldn't help but think the worst. He started pacing nervously to try to think of what to do next. 

"Okay, do you know where he works?" Chan asked. 

"He said he works at a library in town," Sehyoon's voice almost cracked from how scared he was. 

Chan went to Junhee’s laptop, unlocked it and searched for any nearby libraries. 

"There's about four in town, I'm not sure which one he goes to but I think we can just search them all. One's already closed so maybe not that one."

Sehyoon went to the room and grabbed his coat and an extra one for Junhee in case he was cold. Chan followed after writing down the addresses of the libraries and shoving the paper into his pocket, grabbing the umbrella at the door. 

 

***************

It was close to closing time and Junhee had to leave. It was already nine o'clock but public libraries don't stay open forever. He fell asleep in the stall and woke up with his head throbbing all over. 

It was much colder than what it was during the day so he held himself as he strolled down the road. He could barely see as his eyes hurt too much to work. He was thirsty and hungry, it was too cold to be outside. He looked around for any signs of humanity but everyone was inside. He looked up, only noticing that there were no stars. They were covered by thick rain clouds, which may have been the reason as to why it started to drizzle. 

Then it started to rain, and he started to cry. He was alone at night in the streets, at risk of getting murdered or stolen. He tried to put his phone on but it died hours ago. All he could do was cry. He walked to the wall of the library, not even bothering to find shelter from the rain. He sat down on the cold ground as the rain soaked him. 

He should've been at home, warm in his bed. He should've been at home, warm in Sehyoon's arms. He shouldn't have been so stupid and just kissed him. They'd be cuddling in front of the heater or just under a load of warm blankets. He'd feel safe and protected. Now he was vulnerable and weak. 

 

*************

Sehyoon and Chan were looking all over the place for Junhee, yet there was no sign of him. They had gotten to the last library but it was closed. 

Sehyoon didn't want to give up, not until he saw a lone figure, curled up in a ball against the wall of the library. 

Junhee was close to passing out from how much he had already cried. His headache was becoming unbearably painful and he was so close to throwing up but had nothing to throw up. 

He saw a lit figure coming towards him and assumed it was an angel coming to take him away. He was convinced that he was dead or dying and it was finally the end. It was saddening that it would end like this but beggars can't be choosers, he supposed. 

But it wasn't the angel of death coming to get him. It was his angel, Sehyoon, coming to get him. He was too overjoyed to show it. His body was too weak to get up but luckily the power of Sehyoon's worry picked him up. He was soaking wet and trembling as he weakly held onto Sehyoon's arms. 

"Junhee, are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked, relief washing over him as he looked for signs of injury or something on Junhee. 

"I'm…better now…that you're...here," he shivered, trying to breathe in between his words. Now was his chance. He had to do what Chan told him. 

 

*****************

**Flashback**

_Chan sat down to speak with Junhee the day after he rejected Sehyoon again._

_"Jun, is something wrong?"_

_Junhee sighed. "It's just.. I don't deserve him."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He's just so perfect and so sweet.. I'm such a mess.. I can't stop crying when he touches me or comes near me.. Or I panic because I think I'm going to say something stupid and he'll hate me forever.. Or he'll realize that I'm not as good as he sees me, that I'm just an idiot he mistook for someone worth something. "_

_"Now, now, Junhee," he said softly."That's where you're wrong.. Sehyoon is the last person you think would turn their back on you. I mean there's me but that's not the point. He cares about you way too much to see you as some mess. He'd rather die than ever hurt you or make you scared of him. He practices every day what he'll say to you because he wants to make sure you're comfortable with him. He worries that you'll find that you're too good for him. That you'll leave him but he'd be willing to change every little thing. Do you know why?"_

_Junhee shook his head slowly._

_"Because he's in love with you. He's madly in love with you. He looks at you like you're his everything. His eyes sparkle when he looks at you because he's looking at the universe. He cares so much for you, much more than he cares for himself. He just wants what's best for you and what will make you happy. "_

_Junhee was a little shocked to hear that. He thought Sehyoon might like him but to be in love was something very different. Love was something he had to be certain of but he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way about him. He wasn't sure if he was really experiencing love. He was worried that it was just an infatuation or something like that._

_"But what if we're moving too fast? What if our relationship burns out too fast and we're left broken? What if it kills us? I don't know if I can go into something like this without kn-"_

_"Do you love him?" Chan interrupted._

_"I don't know," he said softly, looking down._

_"Are you in love with him?" He rephrased but asked anyway._

_He sat still for a few seconds before nodding slowly._

_"Then why are you still waiting for a sign? This is it. You're running out of chances and one day, when you think you're ready, it'll be too late. So don't wait anymore, go for this opportunity and see where it takes you."_

***************

Junhee remembered what Chan told him that day. He looked up at Sehyoon, the rain falling down his face so nicely. He looked ethereal in the rain. So much so. 

Junhee weakly moved his hands up to Sehyoon's face, cupping his cheeks but not looking him in the eyes. 

Sehyoon was confused. He didn't know what Junhee was trying to do. 

"Come closer," Jun whispered. "I want…to tell... you.. something.."

Sehyoon leaned closer to him, enough for Jun to seize the opportunity and close the gap between them. 

Sweet. That's what it was. The kiss, that is. They were both inexperienced when it came to something like this but it didn't stop either of them. It didn't matter that it had to happen under such circumstances but neither cared. They were sharing their very first kiss and that was all that mattered. 

Chan cheered on the side as he held the umbrella over himself. He scratched into his pocket to pull out some stardust to create another umbrella and held that one above the two. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds longer before Sehyoon moved away. Utterly shocked couldn't describe his face but neither could contentment. He was over the moon. He held Junhee up since they were still centimeters away and Junhee was losing energy by the minute. 

Sehyoon still thought it was too soon to say what he wanted to say so he just rubbed his nose against Jun's nose, earning a weak giggle. 

"It's called butterfly kisses," he said softly. "I like those too." 

Jun looked at him with hooded eyes. He was so close to passing out, he needed to say something to him. 

"I.. I..lo.."

Sehyoon kept a strong hold on him. He'd never know what Jun was going to tell him since he passed out. He must've been way too drained. Sehyoon picked him up and held him in his arms. 

"That was beautiful, but way overdue," Chan said, holding the extra umbrella over them. 

Sehyoon laughed a little as he looked down at him. "I love him so much." 

_**"Great, now how are we getting home?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! They have finally kissed.  
> Now what?   
> Stay Tuned to Find Out!   
> Bye! <3 <3 <3


	19. Sehyoon's Late Night Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an bit of a longer chapter for the wait! So I've decided that this will be the second last chapter and hopefully I can put up the last one tomorrow

Getting home wasn't as much as a problem as the events after their little incident. Sure, Sehyoon and Junhee shared their first kiss but there was still much to do. 

For example, they still couldn't talk to each other. It was as if rain gave them the courage to either speak to each other or do something rather out of their comfort zones. 

Yuchan wondered if he had to call upon the magics of the world above to make it rain every day, just for the two of them to get closer. Or maybe just make it cold so we can they can cuddle in front of the heater. 

When Sehyoon realized that he had to get Junhee out of his soaking wet clothes, he couldn't find it in himself to do it. Neither Chan nor himself did it. Chan used the tiniest bit of stardust to change his clothes, realizing that it would be uncomfortable for everyone in the room to strip an unconscious man. 

Sehyoon wanted to sleep next to him. To let him know that he was there for him, in case he needed some warmth. He thought it would be too awkward for Junhee to wake up to the sight of him. He thought Junhee may not even remember what happened and would be confused as to why Sehyoon was looking at him with a little more lovey-doveyness than normal. 

Sehyoon wondered if, and this was if Junhee remembered, they could be official. Perhaps he was wrong and Junhee did feel the same. Perhaps he was wrong and Junhee meant to tell him that he loved him and that meant that they were together now. Or he could be right and the kiss meant nothing. He could be right and Junhee is just leading him on since he's so sweet to him. 

He could be right and Junhee doesn't love him as much as he does. 

Sehyoon's mind raced endlessly through the night as the other two in the house slept. He wanted to continue showing Junhee how much he loved him but also thought that he knew nothing about him. There wasn't much of a way for him to convey that message without actually talking. 

Well he could just walk up to him and say, 

"Park Junhee, I am absolutely in love with you and I want to spend the rest of your life with you." 

Unless Junhee would weirded out and kick him out of his house. Or he panics too much and Sehyoon has to return it to the way it was. 

A lot could go wrong in making a confession of love, especially when both parties have barely spoken to each other. 

Maybe he could do what he did last time. When he bought Junhee that really pretty rose. That one that smelled like strawberries and was artificial. It would never die, just like his love for him. Yes, maybe he'd buy him a whole bouquet of them. 

Maybe he'd take him around the world, seeing places neither have seen before. They could be happier in a different country or continent. He would make it his mission to take him away from his current situation. Take him somewhere new. Yes, maybe that could work. But Sehyoon doesn't have identification. He has no passport, he can't really go anywhere as a nonexistent person. 

Maybe he should just keep it simple. Move to the closest city where he's take Junhee out to a new place every other day. The only problem was that gay relationships weren't really acceptable in Korea. The only reason they could kiss in public was because it was dark, rainy and no one was outside but them. They couldn't be public about their relationship, which just made Sehyoon feel a little worse. 

He's just have to stick to home dates and small gestures that looked friendly to others but were romantic to them. A big bouquet of those roses would be a good start. Maybe he'd craft a plushie that looked exactly like him, for Junhee to cuddle in case he wasn't there. 

It was becoming increasingly difficult to find something that could really get Junhee. He couldn't surprise him really. He was afraid it could panic him too much so he'd settle with small surprises. Maybe cook for him or craft him some of his favourite scents in soap form. 

Sehyoon wasn't really the romantic type. He'd never been in a relationship or whatever he and Junhee have. He wasn't sure how to please the other party, especially if he was too scared to even talk to him. 

He wanted to wake Yuchan to get his opinion but he thought he'd probably been bothering him for a while now. Ten months later and they're still on earth. Sehyoon knew that Yuchan had to go back to The Sky. Strange natural occurrences were happening because Sirius A was no longer there. He felt guilty about all of that and the trouble he'd caused him. But the only way that he could really show him how bad he felt was to actually get further with Junhee. Even if it meant stepping way into the danger zone and getting closer to the fear of rejection, he couldn't have his best friend do so much for him with absolutely nothing in return. 

He quietly put his shoes on and threw on one of Junhee’s goodies to go outside. It was nighttime and he wasn't exactly sure if any store was open but he was only really hoping for one. Last time he checked, it said 24/7 on the door so it must've been open. Unless some weird thing caused them to close the store.. Maybe maintenance. 

******************

He stepped into the store, greeted by a friendly old lady. It was really late at night so he wondered why she was working and not a younger, nocturnal human. Perhaps she was the nocturnal one. 

He greeted back as he casually strolled in between the aisles, looking at flowers. Real ones. The ones that Junhee was allergic to. He struggled to read the flower names since they were in Korean and he didn't really practice that. He sighed in relief when he saw that the English names and meanings were written in a tiny font at the bottom. 

He gently wandered through the aisles. Every flower that had any meaning to do with love caught his eye. He was thinking of confessing through flowers. Artificial ones of course. They kept them in the backroom since they were more expensive and people wanted real flowers over the fakes. 

Sehyoon loved their artificial ones. They all came with the same scent. Strawberry. He absolutely loved strawberry and he noticed that Junhee loved it too. 

Ooh maybe they could set up a little picnic in Junhee’s bedroom with chocolate covered strawberries and pizza. Junhee could ramble about whatever he wanted as Sehyoon listened intently, staring at his lips as he spoke and waiting for the opportunity to steal a kiss, only to turn into a series of sweet kisses followed sleepy cuddles. 

Sehyoon's dream had changed dramatically over the last few months. At first, he wanted to be special. He wanted to make his parents proud and be the son he thought they deserved. The son who wasn't a useless waste of space. The son that they'd want to call their son. 

But now his only dream was Junhee. He was the light that Sehyoon didn't think he needed. He shone brighter than the sun. He felt loved by him. He felt like he didn't need to try to be special or perfect. Because that's what Junhee thought of him. Even though they didn't talk, Sehyoon knew that Junhee wouldn't want him to change for anything. That he was perfect just the way he was, and that was enough for Sehyoon. 

He went to the lady at the cashier desk and asked her for a pen and paper. She hesitantly gave them to him, wondering why he could possibly have asked for it. 

He went back down all the aisles, writing down all the names of the flowers that had symbolised love, desire, loyalty, affection, purity, devotion, beauty. They were messages he wanted to express to Junhee and thought it would be a good idea to do it through objects rather than slightly meaningless words. 

He went back with his finished list to the lady. She read the list, her eyebrows furrowed. This flower arrangement seemed very strange to her. The colours didn't really go together and she'd probably make separate ones. 

"You would like these in artificial?" She asked, looking up from the paper. 

Sehyoon nodded. "If that's okay for you.." 

"That's perfectly fine by me.. You must have a really nice girl you want to give all these meaningful flowers to urgently." 

Sehyoon laughed when she said girl. "It isn't a girl," he blurted unintentionally, covering his mouth since he thought she'd judge him for liking a guy. 

"So it's not a girl? He must be a really nice boy then," she smiled a little more. 

Sehyoon's face lit up. "He's absolutely wonderful." He didn't think anyone would be very accepting of a gay relationship in such a country but it warmed his heart to know that there were some out there that supported them. 

She smiled as she set the pen down. "I'll be back very soon, deary. Just wait a little, okay?" 

He nodded and, with that, she scurried off to the backroom to get all the flowers he'd written down. 

Sehyoon walked around the store a little more, looking at getting a friendship flower for Yuchan. He'd been so worked up about Junhee and making a good impression on Junhee and trying to talk to Junhee that he forgot about his best friend. The one who showed him his love. He wouldn't be on earth without Yuchan. He had to thank him for it. For everything. He had to do something big so that Yuchan would know how much he loved his best friend. Something he knew he'd be grateful for. 

He thought of the best thing to give him but snapped out of his thoughts when the lady returned with a huge bouquet. 

"Here you go, deary," she strained a little since it was somewhat heavy. She set it down on the counter, wrapping a piece of red ribbon around it. 

"Uhm, could you possibly keep it for a little?" He asked nervously. "I'm planning a thing and I'd like to prepare everything before I give him the flowers.. Would it be okay?" 

"Of course it is," she smiled, mentally exhausted since she carried it all the way there. "I'll just give you a receipt and you can collect it whenever you need to. But remember to bring the receipt with you when you do.." 

He nodded as she moved to pick the bouquet up but he stopped her. "Here, let me help you." 

He took the flowers from her. "That boy must be really lucky to have a nice one like you," she said sweetly as she led him to the backroom. 

****************

Sehyoon's late night adventure led him to the other side of town. A small coffee shop, grey with black furniture and some white touches. It seemed modern but felt like a rather homey place when he walked in. 

He looked at the selection of cakes and pastries. Few remained as most of their stock was bought during the day but they stayed open 24/7 in the case of hungry university students in need of a pick-me-up from countless all nighters. A few non students would come in as well and Sehyoon happened to be part of that group. 

He walked up to the rather friendly cashier, who, just like the old lady, seemed nocturnal. He was very awake for someone working at past midnight on a Wednesday morning. 

Sehyoon looked at the selection, deciding on a plain coffee and a slice of red velvet cake. He'd never tried red velvet cake and tonight seemed like a fun time to try it. 

The cashier repeated it to him before Sehyoon nodded. He then read out his amount and Sehyoon paid for it. He went to sit down in a cozy booth after being told he'd have his order brought to him. 

It was a little lonely in there but he wanted to give it a try. He liked the environment. It was quiet, only two other people were there with the occasional student walking in. 

"Junhee would love this place," he thought to himself as he looked around. 

Minimalistic was what he could describe the decoration as. There wasn't much on the wall. There was plain wallpaper with a blocks here and there of other colours. It was plain yet comforting. Junhee might find a sense of calmness there. Busy pictures and places hurt his head too much. It was perfect. 

The same cashier brought his coffee and his cake slice to him, giving him a friendly smile and an 'enjoy' before walking away. 

Sehyoon added a bit of sugar and stirred, looking up at the TV that hung in the corner opposite him. He sipped it, happy with the amount of sugar. 

The coffee itself was great. He hadn't had such a good cup of coffee every since he'd reached his teen years back home. The cake was very bit as perfect as it should have been. 

'This is the place,' he smiled to himself, shoving another piece of cake into his mouth. If it weren't for the environment, Sehyoon would've just brought Junhee here to take the food away. But everything about the place was perfect for their first official date. 

***************

Sehyoon walked home since he knew that the jewelery store in the mall would be closed. His gifts would be nearly complete but he needed one thing from there. It normally took a few days to make a customized piece of jewelery so he may have to wait a while before actually asking Junhee out. 

He finally reached home, tiptoeing into the house. He was sure everyone was asleep, which to his relief, they were. 

He snuck carefully to the bathroom to wash up a little for bed. He went into Junhee’s room and took off the hoodie of Junhee’s that he was wearing. He set it down on the drawer, not bothering to look at Junhee until, 

"Sehyoon…" 

Sehyoon stopped dead in his tracks. He thought he'd misheard. That Junhee wasn't really calling for him. But of course he was wrong. His call only got louder and whinier. 

"Sehyoon~" he whined a little louder as Sehyoon moved closer to him. 

He looked over at the sleeping beauty, gently stroking his hair. Junhee shifted slightly under the gentle touch. Sehyoon continued to move his hand. He moved his hand until his hand moved a little lower. And then lower. And then lower.

To the blanket, to move it so that he could climb in too. 

He climbed into bed with him, immediately being pulled down and clung to. He struggled to get comfortable but with the whining coming from the oversized baby, he stopped trying and just held him. 

He was tired from traveling around through the night so he didn't have much trouble falling asleep. He just wanted to tell Junhee something before he went to sleep. He knew he wasn't awake so it would've been the perfect time. 

_**"I love you, Park Junhee."** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Sehyoon planning?  
> Stay Tuned to Find Out!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read so far!   
> Bye!💜💜💜


	20. Desserts and Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long wait but thank you all!!

Sehyoon asked Yuchan to research the number of the library Junhee worked at. He planned to call in sick for him since he thought he might have caught a cold or he was just feeling dreadful from his episode. 

Once he was given the number, he called in for him. The person on the other side didn't seem too bothered. They seemed like they were hoping he'd stay home. They didn't even ask why. The person just said, 

"Okay." 

And put the phone down. 

Sehyoon looked up at Chan. "That was weird.. I guess they just don't want him to come in." 

Chan looked over at Junhee, who seemed peacefully asleep. 

"Hey Chan," Sehyoon spoke up once more. "You remember saying that there's a way to get back to The Sky?" 

Chan nodded, taking a seat on the bed. 

"How do you get there?" 

"Why do you want to know?" He asked sounding a little suspicious. He was planning on going back once Sehyoon and Junhee started dating but it seemed Sehyoon knew and was trying to prolong his stay. 

"Why can't I know? Aren't you going to do it?" He asked, not wanting to give away the surprise. "I at least want to know how you do it.." 

Chan narrowed his eyes before nodding. "You have to throw stardust on the area where you landed and focus really hard on where you want to go to. When you're only thinking about that place, you jump down and it'll shoot you up into the sky, where you'd go back to that cliff we jumped from to get here. "

He nodded." That's a little weird but I guess it's not as bad as falling off a cliff. "

Chan gave a light sigh, remembering when that happened." I'm sorry for that.. "

"It's okay," he chuckled as he looked down at Junhee. "If I didn't fall off that cliff, I never would've met this angel." 

Chan moved a little to look behind him. The curtain was still open. The sunrise starting to seep in through the windows, painting the room with warm reds and oranges. 

"Are you going to make it official?" 

Sehyoon looked up at him before slowly closing his eyes and shaking his head. 

Chan was a little disappointed but his feelings wouldn't matter if he was a twinkling dot in the sky. He wanted Sehyoon to stay on earth, where he and Junhee would have the chance to finally be together. He didn't want to get in the way of the two. 

But he'd also be a little sad to leave his friends behind. He managed to make really good friends while the two were getting comfortable with each other. Chan went out with them regularly during the day. They were K-pop idols but had some free time for him. 

They were Donghun and Byeongkwan, Junhee’s best friends. 

Chan would frequently update them on their progress. They were overjoyed to hear how well their best friend was doing but they eventually became interested in the boy doing all of this for him. 

They ended up having a lot in common. Chan actually loved dancing but never even told Sehyoon about it. Being K-pop idols, they took him to all kinds of music shows so he could see what they do. Their lives as idols may have seemed horrid and difficult but the rewards were worth it. 

The two were able to showcase their talents to the world. They may not have been the most popular duo in the world but they did have quite a bit of fans to keep them going. Being able to spread their music and messages to everyone was all that really mattered to them, whether it be through Donghun's really sad sounding voice or Byeongkwan's rather impressive dancing. The two were an epic duo and it seemed a lot of people agreed. 

Chan wanted that for himself too. He wanted to become a singer or a dancer but didn't think he'd make it as someone who did both simultaneously. It would be a difficult life for him since he'd had to be a trainee first and then, only when he was good enough, debut. Not every trainee would debut and not every trainee could make it out alive. It was way too mentally straining for a lot and would kill them inside, all to pursue a dream. 

The two already told him that he could join them. K-pop fans loved idols like Chan. The youngest, adorable, likable and friendly. With a smile like his, it could melt even glaciers. 

That was his new dream. To become a K-pop idol. But he couldn't do that. It was impossible. He was a star. He couldn't stay on earth for that long. He needed to go back, to be the bright star helping others. To being lonely in The Sky again. 

Sehyoon wasn't having it. He didn't want his best friend to have to go through that while he sat and frolicked with a human. He couldn't have his best friend watch him enjoy his life as he sat in pure loneliness, waiting to go back one day. 

It wasn't fair to such a good person and Sehyoon knew just what his plan was. 

****************

"You want me to tell him what?" 

"If he wakes up, tell him to rest until at least nine. I'll be back by then to pick him up,"Sehyoon opened the cupboard, taking a warm coat out." Tell him to dress warmly too, it might get cold. "

"Well where are you going? It's only one in the afternoon," Chan furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Out." 

Sehyoon took a small piece of ribbon from the cupboard and walked over to the still sleeping Junhee and kissed his cheek, wrapping it around his finger and putting the ribbon back into his pocket before giving Yuchan a hug. He then looked at them for a moment and turned to leave. 

Chan was confused right up to when the door closed behind Sehyoon. 

"Where could he possibly go?" 

******************

Sehyoon stood in front of the jewelery store in the mall that had closed the night before. There was a particular ring he was eyeing and knew it would be perfect for Junhee. 

He walked in slowly, looking at the displays of the store. They all seemed so dainty and delicate yet so expensive. Junhee wouldn't want a bulky ring but nothing too thin either. He knew he wouldn't want something flashy either his Junhee was too good for something plain. 

He walked around a little more before someone came up to him to ask if he needed assistance. 

"Hello, yes. I wanted to know if I could find something that was sort of middle ground between the thick and really thin ones and that didn't have too many jewels on it.."

The employee nodded as she pictured what he was looking for. "I think we have a few things that match that. Please wait here." 

She disappeared into the backroom as he stood and looked around. His eye caught a sparkling necklace and he turned to walk towards it. 

It was a very thin chain with a small star as its pendant. The small star had a slight blue tint to it, making it look like Yuchan as a star. It was the perfect gift for him. It was literally Yuchan in necklace form. 

After a few moments of staring at the necklace, the employee came out with an entire tray of options. She set it down on one of the display tops to show him. 

"So here's a few that I could find that are similar to what you described," she said as she lifted the lid of the tray. 

Sehyoon skimmed over the few rings that were displayed. They were the perfect thickness but most of them had a particular detail he was looking for. They were gold, which was also a problem. 

"What's that one made from?" 

"That's titanium. It's a lot stronger than the others so it'll last longer," she said. 

"I like that one. How much is it?"

She told him the price and he seemed ready to take it there and then. 

"We need the ring size," she said as she took the particular ring out of the tray. 

He pulled out the ribbon that he used to measure Junhee’s finger earlier and gave it to her. 

She measured it according to the ring itself and pursed her lips a little. 

"This ring doesn't come in this size.. It's a little big." 

He looked a little sad. "How long would it take to get it resized?" 

"A few days.. Maybe a week or two." 

He was saddened seeing as he needed to leave by tomorrow. 

"Or maybe I can check if another store has this size." 

His face lit up and the woman could've sworn she saw him glowing. She went to the backroom to call if any store in their franchise had it. 

Normally they didn't do these kinds of things but there was something about Sehyoon that made this woman just want to help him as soon as she could. It was as if desperation was radiating off of him. 

She came back a few moments later with an unreadable expression. 

"Well I found a store that has it.. Only thing is they're about seven hours away from here."

Sehyoon kept his smile. "That's okay, I can wait." 

She nodded before waving him goodbye, knowing he'd keep his promise of returning. 

******************

Junhee woke up much later in the day. His eyes were just half opened but upon feeling nothing next to him, he fully awakened. He looked around for Sehyoon, pouting when he couldn't find him. 

He shifted around, moving his feet off the bed and sliding his feet into his slippers. 

He got up and slid slowly to the kitchen, where he thought he'd find him. 

"He went out," Chan spoke up from the living room, making Junhee jump a little. 

"Where'd he go?" 

Chan shrugged. "Didn't say." 

Junhee pouted again before looking at the counter. 

"But he did ask me to tell you to dress warmly, he'll be here at nine." 

With that, Junhee’s face lit up in pure delight as he smiled happily. He then opened the fridge, grabbing a tub of yogurt. He set it down and got himself a spoon, smiling like a goof the entire time. 

"Safe to say, you seem pretty excited about this." 

Junhee laughed a little as he spooned some and ate it. "How's the two doing?" 

"They're doing great.. They miss you a lot though," he said, referring to his friends. "I told them about you and Sehyoon." 

"What'd they say?" 

"They want to meet him. See the man that brought a little happiness into their precious Junhee’s life." 

He continued to laugh a little more as they continued talking. 

They rambled on about nearly every thing. When Junhee finished his yogurt, he threw it away and went to sit beside Yuchan to keep talking to him. Chan had told him before that he was going to leave soon. It gave Junhee great sadness, a little more sadness than the episode he had at work yesterday. One of the only friends he'd ever had was leaving and there was nothing he could do but respect his decision. 

"Will you be coming back?" He asked in a tiny voice. 

"I'll come back every few months or so. I'd only stay like two or three days so that nothing that I've caused happens again." 

Junhee sighed, blinking rapidly to avoid tears from welling up in his eyes. He leaned forward to hug Yuchan, who had his arms open the second Junhee’s eyes started glistening. 

The two hugged for a few minutes. Junhee was really sad to see him go but Yuchan reminded him that he was only leaving in a few days. He'd have more time to settle all the things he'd done. 

He already told the boys that he'd be leaving soon so they wanted to have a little get together, where they'd meet Sehyoon. They all thought Sehyoon was going to stay. That he was going to be the one by Junhee’s side forever. They were hopeful that it would be like that. But it wasn't. 

*****************

Sehyoon went back to the flower shop, where a much younger woman stood at the till, replacing the old woman from last night. 

"Excuse me," Sehyoon said politely, walking up to the till. "Will you be open all night tonight as well?" 

She nodded, looking a little upset that he'd even ask something like that. 

He smiled, turning around and walking out. He noticed that the sky was slowly becoming a little more dim. Warm light orange began to fill the sky, creating pinks and purples with the clouds. It was beautiful. And it was getting late. 

He took a nice walk back to the mall. Even though his feet were getting sore, he insisted on walking everywhere. Some places were actually far from each other, like the flower shop and the coffee shop. Yet he still walked. He blamed it on the fact that he didn't know how to use public transportation but he actually just refused to use them for some reason. 

He arrived at the mall, taking a seat on one of the benches there. He was an extremely patient person and didn't mind doing nothing for a few hours more. It was only about two hours until the ring showed up and he could leave. So he sat and waited. Essentially he fell asleep. 

He woke up exactly two hours later. Somehow his body clock knew to wake him up in that exact amount of time. He felt refreshed from the nap, looking around to see that the mall was nearly empty, which meant it was late. He got up slowly as his feet stung a little from the pain and went to the jewelery store, where the woman was waiting for him. 

"They delivered it," she smiled happily. She opened the little velvet box that it was being kept in. 

Sehyoon looked at it with a big smile on his face. "It's perfect," he said before turning to the necklace he saw earlier. "Can I get that one too?" 

A few moments after packaging the necklace and the ring, he paid for it. He put the packet gently into his pocket as he waved the woman goodbye and walked out. 

**************

Junhee had been waiting for Sehyoon's return for only twenty minutes before he showed up. He was seated on his bed, fully clothed and fully excited for what was to come. 

Once he heard the door, he hopped up and ran to the living room like an excited puppy. 

"Sehyoon!" He squealed happily as he ran to him. 

"Junhee," he smiled sweetly as he opened his arms. 

Junhee jumped into his arms, leaping upward and giving Sehyoon a peck. Sehyoon still kept the smile on his face as Junhee giggled a little. He then moved forward to give him a proper kiss, which only lasted two seconds. 

"You know we're the same height," Sehyoon said softly. 

"I know," Junhee smiled as his eyes sparkled. He bent his knees a little to seem smaller than Sehyoon, purely because he liked to look up at him. 

"You ready?" Sehyoon asked him, rubbing their noses together just because he liked hearing Junhee’s happy giggles. 

He nodded, giggling as his nose tickled a little from the friction. He straightened his knees so that they were now of equal height. 

They both waved at Yuchan before walking out of the door. 

*******************

Walking around and staring at the bright stars that still shone past the city lights was beautiful. It was a little disappointing to see that not many stars could be seen but what they could see was still pretty. It of course wasn't as pretty as the lovely Junhee walking beside him but it was still pretty. 

They got to the flower shop. Junhee was a little confused as to why they were there but assumed that Sehyoon knew what he was doing. 

He gave the receipt over to the old woman, who he now knew worked the night. 

"So this is the lucky man," she said with a big smile. "You've got yourself a good one," she told Junhee. 

Junhee blushed profusely at the woman's words and nodded. He knew Sehyoon was the best thing to ever happen to him and he'd be damned to ever let him go. 

The woman left and returned with a huge bouquet. Junhee had been sniffling and wiggling his nose ever since they walked in since he was allergic to flowers and was a little scared of the bouquet. He thought they were real and was prepared to have an allergic reaction to all of it but was surprised to hear that they were all artificial. 

"He walked through every aisle, writing down every flower he wanted on a piece of paper," she said, wrapping the stems in brown paper and securing it with a blood red ribbon. "I could only assume he wanted to send a message to you." 

Sehyoon smiled sheepishly as he looked over at Junhee. When she handed it to Sehyoon, he handed it over to Junhee. He held onto it with both hands, taking a little sniff at it before smiling even more. 

"Strawberry." 

Sehyoon nodded as he held out his arm from Junhee to hold onto, which he did. They thanked the woman, who happily waved at them as they left. 

******************

Sehyoon had been trying to keep the smile on his face as wide as he could, but he could tell he was slipping a little. He kept thinking about how he was going to tell Junhee because he wanted to tell him and Yuchan together. 

As they strolled to the coffee shop, he couldn't help an overwhelming wave of sadness. He was going to miss Junhee and Yuchan but he knew it was for the best. He may have loved them but love wasn't enough to bring balance to the world. 

Junhee excitedly stopped him a few times so that he could take pictures of him. He posed in the cutest ways, enough to make Sehyoon's cheeks hurt from how much he smiled at his beautiful goofball. 

Junhee held onto the flowers tightly but not as tightly as he'd hold onto Sehyoon. He held on as if to keep him from floating away into space. 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

Sehyoon told him his first lie of the night. 

*****************

They were on their way home from the coffee shop. Junhee enjoyed it as much as Sehyoon thought he would. He seemed to look at his caramel cheesecake with childlike excitement but now he was a little stuffed from everything he'd eaten. 

As Sehyoon opened the door, he let Junhee go first and asked him to get Yuchan to the living room. 

"Why? What's going on?" Junhee’s smile didn't leave his face but he was a little suspicious. 

"I want to tell you two something," he said softly,"both of you." 

Junhee nodded and went to get Yuchan as Sehyoon prepped himself in the living room. 

His smile dropped the second Junhee left and he felt heavy. He slouched a little as he plopped onto the couch, removing the jewelery packet from his pocket. He took out the little velvet box to reveal a twinkling ring, delicate and small like his Junhee. He analyzed it, closing the box when he was done and taking out the other small box. Yuchan's necklace. It was a pretty one, small yet bright and brilliant, exactly like it's owner. 

He hid them in his pocket when he heard shuffling from down the hallway and saw a half asleep Yuchan and expressionless Junhee. 

"Junhee, could you wait in the room for me please?" Sehyoon didn't want to tell them together. He was now scared of Junhee’s reaction to what he was going to do. He wanted to tell him alone. 

Junhee wanted to protest but nodded and left the two. 

Chan took a seat next to Sehyoon, rubbing his eyes a little as he began to wake up. 

"So I have something important to say but first," Sehyoon shuffled in his pocket to grab his necklace. 

He pulled it out and held it in front of Yuchan, who only then woke up. He took the box from him and opened it. 

"It's so…" Yuchan looked at the necklace. "Beautiful.." He held it up and let the pendant dangle, observing how it twinkled and the obvious blue tint of it. 

"I saw it and thought of you," Sehyoon said sheepishly as he took out the ring box. 

Yuchan immediately noticed it and quickly shook his head. "I don't want to marry you!" 

Sehyoon hid it quickly as he looked around. "Shut up, it's not for you!" 

"You're going t-!" 

"No!" He knew Yuchan was going to ask him if he's going to marry Junhee. It was written all over his excited baby face. 

He sighed as the smile slowly left his face. "I'm going to leave soon."

"You're going to The Sky, aren't you?" 

Sehyoon nodded slowly, avoiding eye contact. He was slightly surprised that Yuchan knew of his plans. But he was a little more confused as to why Chan was accepting it. That he wasn't going to even try to make him stay. 

" You've already made up your mind," Chan said, ask if reading Sehyoon's mind. "I can't change what you've already planned. But I will keep Junhee company until you get back.. Whenever that may be." 

Sehyoon looked down as his eyes began slightly watery. His nose hurt a little as he sniffled to keep the tears at bay. He wasn't one to cry much and Chan wasn't someone he wanted to see him cry. His head may have hurt a little from keeping the tears in but he needed to. 

He blinked a few more times and finally the tears disappeared. He looked up again, exhaling and let out a small laugh at the end of it. 

"I'm so happy that I met you," he moved a little and hugged him. "I love you, man." 

Chan held on tightly, blinking several times to keep his own tears away. 

"I love you too, man.. And stay safe up there.." 

*****************

Sehyoon had stood outside of Junhee’s bedroom door. Nervousness washed over him like a tsunami and he was drowning. He was too scared to tell Junhee but he knew that leaving in the morning before he woke up would be worse than not even telling him. 

But of course doing it wasn't easy. 

Junhee fell silent when he said it. His face was unreadable and it only scared Sehyoon more. Junhee was still, which was unlike him. He always fiddled and fidgeted, like a hyperactive child in school. He always seemed to glow but at that moment, his glow dulled a little. He then moved his head down and Sehyoon knew exactly what that meant. 

He heard sniffling before he heard a few words that broke his heart. 

"How long will you be gone?" Junhee’s voice was soft, sad even. The end of the sentence barely made it past the lump in his throat that he struggled to swallow. 

"A few months.."

Junhee nodded as he looked back up, letting Sehyoon see his now red eyes, tear stained cheeks and painful smile. 

"What was the good news?" 

The look in Junhee’s eyes changed. It finally became readable but not in a good way. His eyes looked the same way it did a few months back. When Junhee was at a low point in his life. When he had lost all hope and only saw one way out. 

Junhee knew how to get to The Sky as a human and it seemed that he now had a reason to get there. 

Sehyoon had to change the plan a little. He was just going to make the ring a promise ring but he needed to alter his conditions. 

He pulled out the ring box from his pocket and opened it slightly. 

"I want you to promise me something.." He took the ring out, placing it on a shocked Junhee’s ring finger. 

"When I come back, I'll finally ask you out, firstly." 

Junhee laughed as his eyes released his happy tears. His face was contorted into the biggest smile he'd ever done. He'd never been happier. 

"And secondly, that you'll be here when I get back." 

Junhee tilted his head a little to show that he was confused as his smile lessened. 

"As long as you keep the ring on, you promise me that you will not hurt yourself in any way.. And that you'll be alive when I get back.." 

Junhee nodded, unable to speak from the tears streaming down his face. 

Sehyoon moved forward to give him a kiss. Their last kiss. 

It was sweeter than the first time yet sadder. Neither wanted to leave. They wanted to stay together forever but that couldn't happen. 

It was also the last night that Sehyoon would sleep next to Junhee. They never slept next to each other, just cuddled when Junhee was overwhelmed with emotions so it was a special night. 

"Good night, baby," Sehyoon said softly to the nearly sleeping Junhee in his arms. "Look for me in the morning." 

*****************

Junhee was convinced that it was all a bad dream. Or that Sehyoon knew how pranks worked and tried to pull one on him. But that wouldn't explain the ring on his finger or the flowers next to his bed. 

It was true. Sehyoon was gone. He'd left before dawn, sneaking away silently. 

Junhee felt the overwhelming urge to cry again as he looked at his hand. He walked to the window and opened the curtain. A bright light shone in and rivaled that of the absent moon. 

He smiled through the tears as he looked up at the beacon of light. 

Sehyoon. He was shining brightly in the sky, even brighter than Yuchan did. His love for Junhee radiated through him and appeared a bit paler blue. 

"I love you so much," he said softly as he looked at his hand. "I'll be here when you get back." 

Sehyoon smiled down at him from his post on The Sky. He knew it would be a long wait until he saw his precious Junhee again but it would be worth the wait. 

He closed his eyes and thought of something to say to Junhee. Since they had already met and were practically connected, Sehyoon could transfer his thoughts to Junhee but Junhee couldn't respond to him. 

"Let's start again in your dreams." 

Junhee heard it. It was in Sehyoon's voice. It was a lyric from one of his best friends' songs. But he was confused. 

**What could that possibly mean?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read and supported this story! I'm so sad that's its over but I lowkey don't want to let it go yet, which is why I delayed it so much lol.  
> So let me know in the comments if you think I should do a sequel, since I really want to, or just a oneshot where Sehyoon comes back for a day, which I also have planned lol.  
> Edit: soooo I already have the first chapter of the sequel in my drafts and I edited the end of the story to correlate so if y'all want it, it's coming already...💞  
> I love you all, until next time!!  
> Bye <3 <3 <3 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> OOF that was quite a bit lol
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment down below! 
> 
> The next update to those who care, might be sometime in the week 
> 
> Bye! <3<3<3


End file.
